Opened the Wrong Tomb
by Idiot Anonymous
Summary: If there has been any point in his life he regretted traveling somewhere, it is now. Meeting the creature that dwells in this tomb isn't worth any discovery he could make. Ezreal/Vladimir, details in AN, based off fanart linked in profile.
1. Tomb Dweller

**Author's Note:** Well, that took longer than expected…oops. xD To cut to the chase: I saw some fanart on dA (linked in my profile, go favorite it and all that jazz) and thought it would make one heck of a fanfic. A one-shot to be specific. Over one month later, I suddenly have over 30 pages of fanfic. I would be the moron to sit through and read that if it was well written, but I know not everyone has the patience to do that so I decided to split it into three sections (the last being a rather lazily written epilogue type thingy). I'll try and post each chapter in a timely manner, but the time spent between each is me revising it so…might take a long time or all might be up within a week.

Just as a sort of disclaimer before I get comments correcting this: I am aware Vladimir is not a vampire, but in fact a human that controls blood. I know he doesn't actually drink it, but…really, what fun is that? xD For the sake of the story, he is one.

**Language:** And not a single cuss was said that day. Fanfics that spam vulgar language annoy me, so I keep it out at all costs.

**Sexual content:** Fun fact: In some legends, vampires are considered to be hypersexual. This makes my job so much easier. Buuuut most you'll get here is kissing.

**Pairing:** Ezreal/Vladimir - Mostly one-sided; there are hints toward both parties, some more obvious than others, but yeah.

* * *

><p><em>The summoner yelled in pain as his body was roughly thrown against the nearest wall, then fell to the ground in a heap of cloth and blood. He never should have come here; not without proper training, and certainly not without backup…<em>

"_You were a fool to think you would make a slave of me." purred the attacker, his shadow loomed over the young mage. He crouched down to better view his target, which caused the victim to flinch slightly. "Any last words?"_

'_The most I can do is curse the place…curse it so this demon will never again see past these walls and no magic can be used within, but to do that…' the mages eyes water at the thought, 'To do that I have to die…' he shakes his head the best he can. He would not make it out alive anyway, this he knew for certain._

_The mocking chuckle of his enemy renewed the summoner's determination. When his attacker bent down further to place his mouth at level with the mage's ear, then to his neck, the summoner silently cast his final spell. "No last words? Alrighty then."_

_Pain shot through him and he cried out until his cries were reduced to a gurgle by his own blood. His throat was torn apart slowly by his attacker, crimson staining the stone floor and his clothing. The creature's dark laughter filled the halls as he ripped through the mage's neck._

_Despite this, the summoner smiled, he had the last laugh. The second he died, the creature would be bound to that tomb for eternity…or until the summoners came and took him to the League properly. He would be unable to use magic to escape or even dull his undying hunger. He would starve and, being the demon he was, would be unable to expire and end his torturous existence. He would never hurt anyone again unless he did so for the League._

_Of course, the creature was oblivious to this and continued to devour him slowly; savoring what would be his final meal. Blood stained his cruel nails and fangs as well as the clothing he wore. Obviously the creature delighted in fresh meat as well as blood; rare for his species but not unheard of._

_After one final exhale, and with a smile on his face, the summoner embraced death with open arms._

* * *

><p><em>The entrance sealed shut with a crash and the tomb glowed with an eerie light that faded as quickly as it appeared. The creature howled in frustration, throwing his arms in the air only to rake his claws down the nearest wall.<em>

_He was trapped, and only his lust for blood was to blame._

* * *

><p>A frigid breeze sweeps by Ezreal's face as he ventures further and further into the thinning woods. Vegetation is getting less common due to the ever-increasing cold, but the trees and bushes that remain make each step that much more draining on the prodigal explorer. He will have to set up camp soon, no matter how much he wishes he could carry onward. Sadly, the sun is setting and the temperatures will continue to drop to the most excruciating lows possible. He shudders. Day time temperatures in this place are cold enough, but night…night is going to be dreadful.<p>

"How the trees manage to keep at least _some_ of their leaves in this forest I will never know." Ezreal grumbles, plodding through the snow and brush as he tries to find a nice place for camp. Minute after minute his steps get heavier with the thickening snow, draining his energy faster than any spell could. He shakes his head to get the snow out of his hair and rubs his hands against his upper arms; things are getting worse. Fast. He sighs, his breath creating a rather large cloud in front of him before dissipating.

The sun is just about down, and still he has no ideal place for shelter. Sure he could just make one at any spot, but honestly, a shelter without a planned location is just as good as no shelter at all. At least that is the code he goes by. He shifts his goggles slightly and brushes away the ice and snow on them; this is getting bothersome. But it will be worth it, he reminds himself.

It is rare indeed that the prodigal explorer takes on a mission he finds in a newspaper, but this one is special. The fact that _everyone_ who has searched for this tomb has never been heard from again proves that this is no easy task. In fact, it is way beyond dangerous; it is suicidal to search for this tomb.

Ezreal started packing his things right away.

Months later, here he is out in the middle of who-knows-where in the country of who-knows-what looking for something that no one is sure even exists. No human or otherwise explorer that has searched for this tomb has found it, but he knows he will. His gut tells him that this tomb exists, and his gut is never wrong. Ezreal has never, ever, _ever_ failed to find his destination and does not plan to break that winning streak now.

Something suddenly catches his eye among the trees and he stops dead in his tracks, derailing his train of thought in the process, and turns his head to the right. There, near some trees and a few bushes, is what appears to be a rather large and out of place rock. The explorer smirks. He has seen this many times before; the rock, if moved, will without a doubt reveal the tomb he has been searching for all these months. Not to mention the same tomb so many had tried and failed to find in the past.

He dashes over to the boulder, using what little moonlight available to see his path. Ezreal looks the rock up and down for any signs of a tunnel below; sure enough, right under the boulder he sees a small amount of smoothed stone. He will have to move this thing. True, he can simply use Arcane Shift, but the risk of appearing inside a wall is just too great. He needs a safer way to get in.

Ezreal backs several feet away, then charges at the boulder, crashing into it with his right shoulder. He knows that normally ramming into a rock of that size at that speed would move the rock right away, but he didn't count on said rock being frozen in place. The boy yelps in pain as his shoulder reacts to the sudden impact. Ezreal grunts, rubbing his aching shoulder. That certainly wasn't planned. _Ok,_ _mental note: check rocks in frozen areas to make sure they aren't stuck to the ground…how I didn't see that when I examined the thing in the first place I will never know._

The bitter cold is starting to wear him down fast; he has to think of a new tactic and prevent freezing to death out in the open. _Wait, freezing to- fire! That's it!_ Taking a nearby stick, the explorer uses a bit of his magic on the wood to produce a small flame; a trick he uses very, very often on his expeditions. Using his new torch, Ezreal melts the ice at the bottom of the boulder best he can. His smirk returns once more. A test shove proves the boulder can indeed be moved, just not far. It will be far enough for him, he decides.

He walks back from the boulder again and takes a deep breath, exhaling as he hopes this time the cursed rock will just move. The explorer rams into the rock yet again, this time managing to get it moved ever so slightly. From here, he pushes the rock, his boots digging deep into the snow and struggling to keep traction. The boulder moves a few more inches.

"Almost there, come on you stupid rock!" he growls in frustration, gritting his teeth as he pushes the rock with his wounded shoulder. No sense in hurting his good shoulder, after all. The rock does indeed move just a few more inches. That is just barely enough, but he isn't picky and will take it.

He collapses with a grin and pats his shoulder, "Whew, good enough." He mutters to himself, a habit he has picked up along the way in his many expeditions. Ezreal almost jumps in pure joy, though he does let a cheer escape him. With the boulder moved, nothing is preventing him from exploring the tomb which he has searched for all this time. Though getting out of the bitter cold won't hurt either.

The prodigal explorer can hardly contain his excitement as he squeezes through the narrow opening to the tomb. Finally, after so many hours, days, months of searching, it all came to this. It is indeed worth every second.

Ezreal finishes worming through the entrance and only then realizes that it is a good few feet off the ground. Naturally, he falls those good few feet and lands on the stone stairs below, sending a rather sharp pain through his body. It could have been worse, but it certainly was not pleasant. He rubs his aching leg but shakes it off soon after, a new wave of excitement running through him. A little pain won't stop him from exploring this tomb, or even slow him down. He stands up and dusts the snow off his hair, shirt, jacket, and pants before looking down the stairway. From moment he sees the rest of the area, he knows something is off about this tomb.

Torches litter the walls of the room and downward, though not at all randomly. Each torch seems placed so that it looks pleasing to the eye while still giving enough light for its area. But…that is the strange part; the torches are _lit_ and still burning brightly as if they were lit within minutes of his arrival. How could a tomb sealed for who-knows-how-many years support _burning_ torches? Ezreal shakes his head, deciding to think on it later. He is thankful for the torches either way, so it doesn't really matter why they are here.

The glow off each wall is a very dull, orange-ish color which tints the entire tomb as far as he can see. Strangely, the glow from these torches is heavily calming on the stressed explorer. The boy has to admit, even he felt right at home here. He can't help but close his eyes for a few moments and sigh happily.

Ezreal never feels at home in tombs. He normally feels paranoid and or excited the second he steps foot into a chamber. This one, however, gives a calming feel. He can't quite place the feeling exactly, but it faintly reminds him of when he is actually at home, lounging on the couch drinking hot chocolate during Christmas while the fireplace is burning throughout a heavy snowfall in the middle of the night.

Okay, so maybe he can place the feeling. That is _exactly_ what it feels like. Ezreal isn't sure whether he should feel disturbed, intrigued, or ready to snooze on the nearest couch.

While it is a nice feeling, there is work to be done. He opens his eyes again and continues his look around as he continues walking. Ezreal smiles happily and runs his hand along the wall, noting that the walls are beautifully preserved and smooth to the touch. Every wall in the hallway also has markings and symbols on them that even the explorer is unfamiliar with. Turning his head to face the descending stairway, he notices the stairs are also smooth, though not so smooth that one would slip down if they swiftly climb up or down them. Said stairway appears as if it goes on for a _very_ long time. _Oh boy, looks like this place will take awhile to completely cover…_

Another odd thing he notices during his descent, possibly the oddest part of all, is the utter lack of any sort of dust or web. There are lit torches, which of course need oxygen to burn, then there should without a doubt be insects, mice, or even snakes (arctic snakes are nasty little things). Though this is puzzling, it keeps with that calm vibe he is getting from the place. Webs and dust are hallmarks of haunted houses and spooky tombs, not cozy homes. It's almost as if this place is set up to look like a house…

Like the hallways of most cozy homes, there are doors every now and then along the sides of the stairway (which smooth out as a normal floor to allow access to the door, then return to its descent downward). These will take forever to completely explore, especially if they each lead to _more_ hallways or secret chambers or whatever else this place has in store. Ezreal is delighted, to say the least.

Though these doors are fascinating and all, what peaks the explorer's interest is the room at the very bottom of the stairs. It looks a _long_ way down, but the glow from all the way down there is so bright he can see it from many, _many_ yards away. The fact that this huge staircase leads to that presumably huge room alone is curious in and of itself, but the whole bright light thing is just icing on the cake. Huge staircase leading to one room? That's definitely important.

As he continues, he is sure to note that each door has different markings and is always parallel to another door on the opposite side of the hall. About every ten feet there is a new pair of doors, he observes, and considering there have been about twenty pairs so far, he can safely say he is…a long way down. Math is not something he feels like doing on an exploration,

It seems like several minutes (and probably has been), but when he finally arrives at the bottom, he pauses. Two large torches stand to the left and right of what appears to be an entrance way with its door or doors completely removed. He can't help but sigh.

"Stupid tomb raiders!" Ezreal complains in an almost a whiny tone, wishing he could have at least seen what was on that door or doors, even if he could not read it. His eyes scan the walls as he walks slowly down the small stairway in the room.

Said markings depicted a humanoid creature in classic vampire clothing (cape, dark colors, so on) with exaggerated fangs and claws devouring what appear to be humans. _A Vampire? Huh, didn't think I'd see one of those mentioned in a place like this._ Ezreal checks the wall parallel to the carvings to see that same creature being locked within what looks like a rather large stone coffin. The frightening part is that there is another person, a human, depicted being locked in with the creature. Ezreal presumes this is as a sacrifice or something, but it isn't any less creepy.

Then again, what wasn't creepy about being buried alive? _Erm, well, trapped alive. Forever._

More markings line the walls inside the room itself, this time they appear to be similar to the carvings from the hallway…or at least the same language. Oddly, there are several scrapes down each of the walls and even some on the floor. It looks like a cat, a big cat, that drug its claws down the wall like a scratching post. On top of this, despite the four torches standing even taller than he found in each corner of the room, this room is actually rather dark…especially when compared to how bright the area he just exited was. Then again, this is likely due to how massive the room was. _Whoa…this place is easily bigger than a small house! This roof is totally tall enough to fit a three story home with room to spare!_

As Ezreal's curious gaze wanders downward after having looked at the walls and ceiling, his breath catches at the sight of what is littered along the edges of the chamber. Treasure. Various coins and gems littered the floor all along the edges of the room. They are the expected treasures such as old pots and several shiny objects, but there are so many even he is impressed. Even with so many, there is still _a lot_ of smooth floor uncovered.

"Hm, pretty nice stuff here, I must say." he mutters, picking up a stray coin from the floor and examining it. The coin, much like the rest of the tomb, appears to be centuries old. "Dang, really, really nice stuff here." He adds with a grin. Discoveries like these always make his explorations worth while. He flicks the coin in the air with his thumb like he often mimics in battle; he isn't sure why he does it, he just does. In the process of toying with the coin, however, his eyes finally set themselves on the center of the room.

The clinking sound of a coin hitting the stone floor echoes in the chamber and Ezreal's jaw drops. A sarcophagus. There it is, in the middle of the room, on what appears to be some odd and rather tall pedestal-like thing. Oddly enough, rather than the highly decorated coffins that most higher class tombs such as this one would normally have, this coffin is just black. It is a stunning black, polished well and still shining, but it is an odd color choice to say the least. It actually reminds him of the carvings in the walls of the stairway into the room…it very likely could be the same one.

Another odd thing, yet a detail pointing toward it being the same coffin in the carvings, about it is its size. It is easily seven feet long and maybe more, two and a half feet wide, and about two feet deep. Why would someone make a tomb that large for something they were trapping in it as punishment? Well, he assumes it was as a punishment…there is really no other reason for it.

"Now what are you doing here out in the open?" he mutters, raising a brow and abandoning the coin on the floor. Normally these things are hidden in secret rooms filled with traps or something, not out in the open. This baffles him just as much as the rest of the place, if not more.

Curiosity overrides confusion and before Ezreal knows it he finds himself putting his ear to the coffin and knocking on it a few times. With his luck the coffin is some horrible trap, which is what makes the job fun, but he can still hope to not get himself killed and set off any traps by knocking on the lid. When no sounds respond to the knocks, he isn't the least bit surprised. It was worth a shot. With an eager grin, the boy rests his hand on the lid; he is certain this is a trap at this point, but that won't stop him. _Alrighty then_, Ezreal pats the top of the sarcophagus, _let's see what you have in store for me._ After a deep breath, he gives the lid just one steady shove and sends it crashing to the ground with a loud bang. He jumps back and puts his arms of defensively in front of his face (though still in a position that he can see what happens), expecting some poison gas to come spewing out or spikes to shoot from the coffin, but nothing happens.

He blinks dumbly and releases his breath, "What?"

Lowering his arms, Ezreal walks over to the stone coffin cautiously and pokes his head over the top of it. The only thing inside is what appears to be dried blood on the sides and the visible bottom of it. Visible being the key word; there are _several_ old, red silk pillows (well preserved and surprisingly un-stained ones at that) along the bottom of the coffin. "Aw man, I was hoping for a mummy or something." He pouts, lifting his goggles off his eyes (which he had forgotten about until just then, as he is used to wearing them for hours on end) to get a better look.

Still pretty much empty.

No corpse, no stolen treasure, the coffin isn't hidden, and the markings on the walls are in some alien language he can't for the life of him understand. Not to mention what pictures he _does_ understand are about trapping a vampire. Things are getting weirder and weirder by the second.

With a groan he plops down on the floor near the coffin, his body almost screaming in relief after having been walking around for so many hours today alone. He had forgotten how tired he is. _Well, since no one seems to be home I think I might just stay here for the night._ He yawns loudly and looks around. The room is quiet of course and somewhat warm, at least compared to outside, so he removes his jacket and balls it up then sets it on the ground. _Voilá, instant pillow._ He grins again, settling down and resting his head on the crude pillow; this time with a sigh of content. Who else can say they have slept in a who-knows-how-old tomb?

_I don't get why this tomb feels so…homely to me. Maybe it's the lighting?_ He shakes his head and then closes his eyes; he is more tired than confused. He can figure this stuff out tomorrow; it's not like the tomb is going anywhere anytime soon. With the prospect of more exploration in the large grave site tomorrow, Ezreal falls asleep with a feeling of excitement in his stomach and a smile on his face.

Morning brings a much less likable feeling in his stomach, and a loud growl coming from his belly reminds him of why. He has not eaten since leaving some random village a few days back, and that certainly was, and still is, not enough for the entire trip. Now, he normally doesn't need to stop for food, but some stupid bear (if he didn't know any better, he would have sworn up and down that it was a white-coated Tibbers with a scarf and hat) had run off with his backpack, so he had no choice but to stop for food. While he did buy a few things at the village, the food items he bought are nowhere to be found. He can only assume that they fell out of his jacket during the hike. _That seems to happen a lot_… he remarks mentally, sighing.

Ezreal sits up and stretches; the floor certainly wasn't comfy, but it was a ton better than sleeping outside in the cold for the night. He doesn't dare sleep in the coffin for various reasons (one being the blood and two being who knows what has been in that thing). _Now, where should I search first?_ He ponders, looking around the room. Sure, he is starving, but food comes after a bit of exploring. _There are so many doors in the hallway…maybe I should check the ones closest to this room, then work my way to the exit? Or maybe see if there are some secret entrances in here, then look at the rooms. Hm, decisions, decisions…_

"Have a nice rest, pretty boy?" A voice behind him all but purrs.

Ezreal's head turns in an instant toward the source of the voice. The first thing he sees is a jet-black pair of pants, so he directs his attention upwards to meet the crimson eyes and wide grin of another, certainly taller, male. Said male wears a rather large black coat (that nearly touches the floor) lined and decorated with silver in many areas, namely the cuffs, collar, and tail; the black and white shirt under his coat matches the color scheme perfectly. His hair, oddly enough, was white and in some weird upwards curl-slash-pointish thing on his head. It reminded Ezreal of an onion or maybe an ice cream cone, almost. _Hair jokes aside, this guy looks like the vampire on the wall. How odd._ He of course keeps both thoughts to himself.

"Wha- how- yes I did," Ezreal shakes his head, standing up and dusting himself off despite of the lack of dust in that room, "but how exactly did you get in here?" _Especially without me hearing _or_ noticing you after I woke up._

The other gasps rather dramatically and puts his hand over his chest (which leads Ezreal to notice his rather sharp nails; by 'sharp' he means filed to a point), "Oh my, I never introduced myself did I? Allow me to do so then." He takes a rather deep bow and looks up to meet the explorer's eyes. "My name is Vladimir, and I got here…awhile ago. Quite awhile ago, actually." The man now known as Vladimir returns to his standing position, keeping his eyes on Ezreal the entire time. He offers a kind smile and adds, "You are?"

"Ezreal," he responds without hesitation, but does not return the smile; in fact, he wears quite a confused frown instead as he continues, "but you didn't answer my question." Vladimir lifts an eyebrow at this. "_How_ did you get in here? This tomb is pretty well hidden…plus I moved the rock just barely enough for me to fit through, I honestly doubt you could have gotten in here."

Vladimir raises a finger to his chin in mock consideration, looking upward for added effect. After but a few seconds, he shrugs, "Does it really matter? Besides, I brought you something." That said, he tosses an item right at the explorer, who semi-flails to catch it having not been warned in the first place he is going to have random stuff thrown at him. When he actually looks at what he caught, Ezreal is shocked to find it's a granola bar. It looks like the same type he bought earlier, too. "I thought you might be hungry, having hiked all this way." The other shrugs again, shaking his head in an almost disappointed fashion. "The nearest village is what, three days from here? More? You must be famished."

The explorer looks at the food item, moving it around in his hand and examination it as if it were some treasure he found in a cave. That is, a potentially deadly treasure. _I don't know why, but this guy is giving me a bad feeling. Stupid wall carvings are making me paranoid. _"Thanks, I guess..."

Though he does not trust his odd tomb-guest in the least, he even more so does not want to go offending him (also he hasn't eaten in several days and is starving), so he finally opens the bar's wrapper. _Looks safe enough._ He continues looking over his new food item, even sniffing it (much to the amusement of Vladimir) to see if it smells okay. _Smells great, too…I really hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the butt._ Tentatively, he takes a bite from his gifted granola bar.

Vladimir's face practically lights up at the acceptation. He gives Ezreal a large grin, "So glad you like it."

The explorer nods and takes another bite. He might have been getting a bad feeling about this guy, but he has to admit Vladimir has good taste. The room is silent after Vlad's comment, though he doesn't seem bothered in the least. He just kept his eyes on Ezreal. Silence to the famed explorer, however, is always a sign of something horrible like a trap or lurking predator, so it has never been something the boy likes. After a few seconds of horrible silence, it becomes too much. He has to start a conversation. "So, I take it you live around here?" he inquires prior to taking another bite from the bar. Vladimir just chuckles at him, almost as if sensing his unease, and takes a seat on the nearest stair; again keeping his eyes on Ezreal the entire time. _I wonder if he's seen many guests around here? Something tells me he hasn't. That look he keeps giving me…I can't quite place it, but it doesn't give me a good feeling._

"You could say that, yes." He replies, unwittingly derailing Ezreal's mini thought train. He pats the 'seat' next to him in an obvious gesture and gives the boy another smile. "How about you? I have never seen you around here, are you new here? Or maybe just lost?" Vladimir looks and sounds almost hopeful at that last comment, but he keeps that kind smile the whole time.

Although every inch of him screams not to, and that this guy cannot be trusted, Ezreal takes a seat next to the strange man. _Sure he's a little weird but he seems nice enough. Though…I wonder about that look he keeps giving me. He won't take his eyes off me…maybe I should be more cautious._ Ezreal shakes the ridiculous thoughts from his head and takes another bite of food, "I traveled here to explore this tomb," he waves his arms around as emphasize to the room, "because I've heard quite a few people have come here looking for it, but none have ever returned. It sounded like a challenge so I started packing right away," He looks to his side to make eye contact with Vlad, but something about those crimson eyes…they just make him uneasy. Suddenly, the granola bar seems quite interesting and the boy finds himself focusing on that instead of Vladimir.

However, even that does not distract him from the strong metallic smell he keeps picking up on ever since sitting down next to Vlad. It smells a lot like blood, but what would that smell be doing in an old tomb? Normally it would be long gone by now. Plus the only blood in the room is in that coffin, so it makes no sense anyway.

Vlad lets out a low laugh, "Brave one, aren't you?" He does not have to look up to know that the other wears a huge grin. And that tone...it has a low, dark, almost seductive tone to it. "But I must ask, how do you plan to return with no compass to guide you and a vicious blizzard outside?" Now his usual tone is back, and Ezreal can't help but feel Vlad is trying to convince him to stay.

"Easily," Ezreal replies, ignoring the many strange feelings he is getting, "I use the stars as a compass. As for the blizzard…" He trails off, not exactly knowing how he is going to deal with a raging snowstorm. He didn't pack enough warm clothing, and even if he did that bear would have stolen them along with his other things. The cold before when he was hiking around was near unbearable, but that paired with frigid winds would end him for sure if he were to go out.

Without a proper plan as to how he would hike back if he leaves now, he shakes his head and decides to just answer with whatever he can think of, "I don't know yet. I'll probably wait here until the storm dies down then head back to that village to restock." _That actually sounds like a good plan._ He nods and takes another small bite of food. _Dang this granola bar is good._ It takes every bit of him not to just scarf the whole thing down. "Yep, I think I'll do that."

The other seems delighted in Ezreal's answer, but does not allow his voice to betray the same emotion as his eyes. When he replies, it is a very calm tone, "Oh, very good plan! Considering the storm and all, looks like we shall be here awhile." There it is again, that heavy, metallic smell.

Ezreal can't help but ask, "Do you smell that? That metal-ish blood smell." He looks over to Vlad again, whom still wears that kind smile and piercing gaze.

"Hm? Oh, that? That's just what this place smells like." He laughs quietly, almost darkly, and waves his hand in a dismissive manner. Though his tone is light, his eyes do not mirror that same cheerfulness. They seem almost clouded for a split second, then return to normal as quickly as they had changed. "The moment I stepped foot in this room I picked up on that smell. I haven't the slightest idea where it is coming from though."

The explorer shudders, the look in Vladimir's eyes just does not agree with him. Why it bothers him so much still confuses him…he has looked Cho'Gath and Malzahar, two of the most powerful and terrifying Void dwellers (Kog'Maw is more hungry than aggressive and calculating) straight in the eyes and felt only a tinge of fear. But this, this is different. Is it because he was in a tomb rather than Summoner's Rift or something? Why would that make a difference?

Whatever the reason, Ezreal finds himself again looking at his precious food item rather than Vlad. He has never been one to show weakness or fear…heck, he never even feels weakness or fear. Why now, on his home turf so to speak, does he feel the need to crawl into a corner and hide? Why does he feel defenseless when he has magic running through his veins? He is a champion at the League (whether he likes it or not), and he can take any challenger down with relative ease.

Ezreal yelps as a sudden pain on his neck snaps him out of his thoughts. He immediately raises his non-gloved hand to cover the area and snaps his head in the direction of where he assumes the wound came from (considering what side of his neck it is on). Nothing.

A warm feeling on his hand alerts him to a small amount of blood coming from the injury. _Whoa what the hell? _That_ wasn't there before! _He swallows hard and tightens his grip on the wound subconsciously. He was completely unharmed just moments ago. _I was fine seconds ago…how did this happen? _He exhales shakily. _Calm down, Ez, there's gotta be an explanation for this._ He feels over the wound a bit with his hand, trying to make sense of it. _It feels like…two holes over two other holes? What? Did I get stabbed or something? Must have been a small thing then 'cause these are only about the size of your average toolkit nail._ He grits his teeth; it certainly hurts quite a bit, that's for sure. _At least it's not bleeding too much, ergh._ Thankfully his wound is _just_ enough to draw blood, but nothing very deep.

Ezreal turns to look at Vladimir, whom tilts his head to the side curiously, "Something wrong?" he leans forward, putting his face a few inches from the boy's.

Shaking his head, Ezreal keeps his hand firmly over his wound, as if removing it would doom him, "Yeah, just a cut…probably got it in the forest up top and didn't notice it." He lies, knowing full and well he did not have this wound before, "It just reopened or something." _Another lie, but what else should I say? 'Hey Vladimir, I got these four tiny stab wounds, any idea where they came from?' Yeah, _that'd_ go over well._

With a 'hm' sound and slight nod, Vladimir easily buys the story without question and returns to his usual sitting position. His eyes, however, seem trained on Ezreal's neck. It is like a cat staring at its owner's hand and expecting a treat. Ezreal has to admit, it scares him. Honestly, he still isn't sure why Vlad's strange stares bother him. He gets glares and the like from enemies all the time as well as a few admiring glances from random fans on his travels, but…the look Vladimir gives is one he has never seen before. One would think having been with so many different people, creatures, and so on he would know all these strange glances by now. _It just doesn't make sense…_

"…so would you mind?"

Ezreal shakes his head. Vlad had been talking? He didn't even notice… "Erm, uh, could you repeat that?" he asks, hesitantly returning a smile. He doesn't want Vladimir to catch onto anything, after all.

"I asked if I could take a look at your wound." He repeats, still keeping that friendly smile. "Taking into consideration we are in a tomb, any wounds you have could easily get infected. I am no doctor, but I have had my fair share of injuries." His tone darkens for a moment, but changes back to his usual (still creepy) tone in no time, "So would you mind if I took a look? Maybe treat it if necessary?"

_This is certainly…odd._ "I uh- sure why not?" Ezreal agrees, still not entirely keen on allowing Vladimir near his neck. He is just too used to people trying to gut him alive…

Vladimir sits up and walks around to the boy's other side before taking a seat once more. Ezreal is sure to keep a careful eye on him as he does so, but knows he will have to tilt his head a bit in order for Vlad to see the wound properly. He does so, if not somewhat tentatively. He feels Vladimir's fingers (though mostly his rather sharp nails) gently trace and sometimes even press the wound and the area surrounding it. He occasionally 'hm's or 'ah's, but is otherwise silent as he examines the boy's injury. Though…it _looks_ like Vlad is also sniffing the air near Ezreal's injury.

Turning his head proves exactly that.

"Hey, hey!" Ezreal scrambles backward up a few steps, dropping the granola bar in the process, "What do you think you're doing?!" _Okay, my brain was right, this guy isn't normal._ He just could not believe his luck. He finds an undiscovered tomb and of course some creep has to be in the area.

Vladimir's smile turns to a huge grin, a _fanged_ grin, at the boy's reaction, "Me?" he points at himself, sarcasm dripping in his tone, "What are _you_ doing? I was just helping you and then you flipped out." His grin turns to a pout, "You even dropped the food I gave you." Vlad holds said food item in his hand and offers it to the boy rather casually for what had just occurred.

Ezreal pales considerably and shakes his head in disbelief. _Fangs? Okay, now everything's making sense…ugh, why didn't I see this sooner? People disappearing, the carvings on the wall, this weird guy popping out of nowhere; this is all just an elaborate trap. Just. My. Luck._ He might not be the most mythology-savvy person out there, but he knows fangs when he sees them, and even he knows legends of tomb-guarding vampires. Well, not guarding so much as using.

Although rare, he recalls, some vampires will actually use tombs (preferably with a lot of treasure) to attract explorers and tomb-raiders alike. The more people that visit and disappear, the more well-known the tomb will become and eventually the vampire will be pretty much set for as long as he or she lives. The best part for them is that the grave site will just be labeled as 'cursed' and the vampire gets off scot-free. Ezreal very well near slaps himself in the face for being so stupid; even he wouldn't have gone roaming around in this place had he actually pieced together such an easy puzzle.

However, considering the carvings from before, this one has likely been trapped here and somehow escaped his prison at some point. He probably stays because lost travelers, explorers, and tomb robbers are easily found and devoured. Everything makes sense.

Finally remembering he is supposed to be _moving_ or something, the boy snaps out of his thoughts, "Oh no," Ezreal shakes his head and gets to his feet, "you can keep that, I think I'll head back to the village for a better meal." He waves and turns around to head back up the stairs, hoping dearly the other will not follow. _Okay, sometimes they let victims escape or even care for them. Yeah, maybe the explorers vanished in the forest, not here, and this guy will help me. Some vampires _are_ quite the gentlemen, I hear._

Even Ezreal is not buying his own story. What choice does he have though? He continues walking up the stairs and trying not to look back; his heartbeat at this point is louder than his footsteps in his ears. On top of that, his wound is really starting to bug him. _Let's try a little Arcane Shift to get me at least a good few yards closer._ The glove on his left hand glows as it always does when summoning magic from its crystal, he feels magic course through him as the spell begins…then it all leaves. Nothing more happens and that little glow dies out as quickly as it had started. _What?! Oh, no, no, no-!_

The explorer is suddenly stopped by an arm around his upper body, which then pulls him against Vladimir's chest and back downwards into the room from before. The boy struggles best he can, but to no avail. It took Vlad just _one arm_ to hold him back, much to Ezreal's dismay. _Okay,_ maybe_ not so gentlemanly…then again I just tried to leave._ Ezreal tries pushing the other's arm away, his blood smearing on Vladimir's sleeve as he pushes against it, but sadly no matter how hard he tries the other's arm does not even budge. It was to be expected, but he had to try anyway.

Tsking is heard from behind him and the strong, metallic scent of blood fills his nose again, "No, no, I would rather join you for breakfast. No need to head out alone, yes?" Vladimir whispers into the other's ear, adding further to the potent smell and sending a chill down Ezreal's spine.

"Oh, no," the boy laughs nervously, desperately trying to think of something, anything he can do, "I got here on my own, so it's no big deal. I can just head down to the village and get us both something! No need for you to make the trip." _Come on, just let me get out of here!_

Unfortunately, his captor has different plans, as the boy can hear as well as _feel_ Vlad's chuckling, "No, I mean we are staying _here_ for breakfast. No need to go out in the first place." He purrs, bending forward a bit to inhale deeply near Ezreal's neck. The explorer attempts to push Vlad's head away with his gloved hand, but his arm is snatched and held by the other with ease. He certainly isn't worried about being subtle anymore. Just how long will it be until Ezreal finds himself drained of blood? This creature is obviously hungry, and of course with his open wound (and maybe even without that) he must smell beyond appetizing.

Appetizing in more ways than one it seems when Vladimir's free hand finds itself up the boy's jacket and feeling over his chest.

"Hey-" Ezreal's complaint is immediately cut short by something warm and wet sliding up his neck that is obviously not blood, effectively silencing and stopping him from resisting. Pure shock and fear seem to just freeze him in place and override every other feeling; it is a sensation alien to him, and one he never wants to feel again if he escapes this. That thing is _tasting_ him, and he cannot resist it. He can't fight back, he can't run; he is stuck and completely at its mercy. This new feeling of utter helplessness terrifies him more than anything he has ever felt. If he had not been held up by Vlad at that moment, he most certainly would have collapsed on the spot.

Vladimir, on the other hand, appears happy as can be. In fact, he seems to sense Ezreal's discomfort and is sure to run his tongue over the wound several more times for good measure…he is hungry anyway. The boy tenses under his touch; he can even feel Ezreal's pulse quicken under his tongue. After a short while, he makes a sound not unlike a moan and lifts his head up, "You, pretty boy, taste _wonderful_." His wide grin returns, "And that is just your blood, it makes me wonder what your meat tastes like…and yet…" he trails off, his eyes traveling downward to look the boy over. He frees the explorer's arm and uses his now free hand to turn the boy around toward him and tilt his head upward, Vladimir's hungry eyes now staring straight into Ezreal's terrified ones. Ezreal gets the sinking feeling that he is being examined for some sort of use…be it as food or otherwise.

From the looks of things, sadly for him, Vladimir has not eaten in awhile. Ezreal hasn't read of any recent disappearances (then again he has been hiking around for months), meaning he is the first in a long while. However, Vladimir seems to also have…_other_ interests in mind judging from the look in his eyes and his previous behavior. Ezreal isn't sure anymore if he is going to become lunch or a plaything.

This is getting nowhere fast for the prodigal explorer other than downhill, he has to think of something to do. Fast. If he can just get Vlad talking, or stall him some way or another, he could think of more later. Ezreal opens his mouth in an attempt to get a word in about his situation or at least something to get the other talking, but is quickly silenced again by Vladimir's tongue. This time, however, it is in the boy's mouth and practically down his throat. Ezreal can taste nothing but his own blood at this point. His captor keeps crimson eyes staring into his, just waiting for some sort of reaction. Vlad isn't disappointed either; Ezreal naturally makes quite the astonished look and freezes in place awhile before snapping out of it and resisting the creature.

On the other end of things, Vladimir seems to enjoy this thoroughly and quickly takes it upon himself to taste every inch of the boy's mouth; subconsciously pushing his body forward and causing Ezreal to lean back in response. Again, Ezreal hears that sound bordering a moan and a growl along with being pulled closer to the creature, if even possible. This certainly is not what he planned.

The quick transition from exploration trip to finding himself pressed against a vampire and locked in a rather vicious kiss definitely does not go over well with Ezreal. He tries his best to resist Vlad, using both arms to push against his aggressor's chest while trying to move his head back in a desperate attempt to break their kiss. Sadly, that one right arm across Ezreal's back is able to keep the boy from escaping backward or downward, maintaining a firm grip and still pushing him toward Vladimir. On top of that, Vlad's left hand keeps Ezreal's head up and locked in their kiss.

At this point he is tempted to just bite down on the other's tongue, but he doesn't want to risk angering Vladimir, especially when his…_affections_ seem to be the only thing keeping him alive and uneaten and or completely drained of blood. At least, that's what it looks like to him. No matter what it is, Ezreal is not liking the situation, and even more so the lack of oxygen he is receiving. He is getting extremely lightheaded and is sure to pass out soon from lack of air, and he wouldn't put it past Vlad to have planned that.

He is dizzy and still tired from the day before. He can barely keep himself up, much less Vlad. So when most of Vladimir's weight is leaning forward on Ezreal, it comes as no shock to the explorer when he ends up falling flat on his back and sprawled on the floor. What does shock him is that Vlad falls down with him, which of course causes him to land _on_ Ezreal. He must have been caught off guard.

Though a part of this works in Ezreal's favor, as Vladimir breaks their kiss (though just barely; his face is not even an inch away from the boy's), a larger part works against him. Now he is stuck under his overly-friendly host and has both of said host's legs on either side of his hips. Not to mention, once Vladimir decides to move his arms, both of the other's hands on either side of his ribcage.

Not that Ezreal notices right away as he is too busy gasping for air.

"Oh no, it seems I forgot that humans actually need to breathe." He sighs, leaning his head downward to graze his teeth along the boy's wounded neck, "Things were just getting good, too. Shame you creatures are so fragile…" He licks his lips to clean the blood off them and casts another hungry look Ezreal's way, whom has his head turned in the opposite direction and fails to notice.

Seeing as his little plaything is currently panting, Vladimir decides it best just to let him rest. With apparent regret, Vlad gets off his smaller guest to allow easier breathing and sits down next to him instead. He decides to busy himself with thinking about what to do next (this is obvious from the smirk on his face, even if he is looking toward the ceiling) and idly toying with his new playmate's hair.

Ezreal for one is feeling relived by the break and finally getting some air in him. He knows it will not last, but he will certainly enjoy it and use this time best he can. It does not take him long to piece together that Vlad is only leaving him alone because he wants the explorer alive. This creature might have acted clueless earlier, but Ezreal would bet his glove that Vladimir knows full and well that if he draws too much blood from the boy now, he will no longer have someone to fool around with. Humans of course need oxygen for the whole body to work, and blood is what delivers it. No blood, no oxygen, no plaything; a simple equation that Vlad is without a doubt going by.

That or he is trying to decide how much blood he can safely take from Ezreal right now without killing him. Either way, the boy opts not to think too much into it.

Now the hard part is figuring out what he is going to do from here. He could run, but vampires are much faster than humans. Ezreal is not at all good with hand-to-hand combat, much less against a monster, so that is out as well. The only thing he could hope to do is outwit the creature, but that would be difficult, nigh impossible, to do considering Vladimir is likely well over a thousand years old. This is not looking good at all for him.

The sound of shifting clothing next to him snaps Ezreal back from his thoughts. _I'm not panting anymore, am I? Oh great…_ Not wanting to be pinned under Vladimir again, the explorer sits up. This, sadly enough, also aggravates the wound on his neck (which he is now certain is a bite from Vlad), which brings a bit more blood to the surface. That will not go unnoticed, this he is sure of.

Rather than end up without a word in on the situation yet again, Ezreal turns to face Vlad and pipes up the first thing that comes to mind, "What are you planning to do with me?" _If there was a wall near me, I would slam my head into it so hard-_

The other simply grins, "Not kill you, if that is what you are concerned about." A sigh of relief is heard. "But I have much more planned. Considering I am letting you live, you will be staying with me for awhile." He leans forward again to put his face right in front of Ezreal's, again giving off a strong metallic smell. However, the smell is in the very back of his mind seeing as Vlad's fangs are bared in his usual grin. Subsequently he feels one of Vlad's sharp nails under his chin, coaxing the boy to look upward and meet Vladimir's eyes.

Ezreal backs up and shakes his head, "You know, on second thought I'll take my chances outside thank you, bye!" He gets to his feet in an instant, turning around and running full speed up the stairway. He won't make it far. He can't make it far. He is tired, low on air, and starving.

But he will try anyway.

Maybe he would get lucky, maybe Vladimir is weakened at least slightly from lack of food (then again so is he). Maybe Vlad would give up and let him go. _It's not in a vampire's nature to give up but…then again this guy seems like a one in a million anyway._

He had makes it farther than he expected, half way there at the least. His footsteps sound like thunder to him, but his heartbeat overpowers even that. Where is Vlad? Is he going to chase or let him go?

His answer is a weight suddenly on his back, forcing him to the ground in front of one of the few remaining pairs of doors. The pain from this weight on his back and the fall is pretty excruciating, but not as painful as his heart sinking from being so close to 'freedom'.

Ezreal feels what is obviously Vladimir straddling his lower back, then a hand on his upper back pushing him against the stone floor. He feels the other's breath on his ear and shudders. "That was fun and all, if not too short, but I really can't have you running out on me like that." Vladimir purrs, lifting his hand off Ezreal's back so he can run it along the boy's side, "Now why don't you sleep for awhile so I can plan in peace what to do next, hm?"

The back of Ezreal's head suddenly explodes with pain, then there is darkness.


	2. That Sinking Feeling

**Author's Note:** Alternately: That Awkward Moment When an Author Can't Seem to Like His/Her Own Work.

I can't seem to get this chapter right. At all. Maybe it's because I've read it so many times, but it just seems to move from one bit to another too fast…:( If anyone can think of stuff to add/change, I'm open for suggestions!

(By the way, I forgot to mention in the first AN that Vlad's suit thing is basically the Nosferatu skin [Chinese art!] one 'cause it's colors are amazing. ;o;)

Anywho, not sure about the rating here- seems fine to me but ehhh never quite know with FF, huh?

As always, critique is welcomed greatly as long as you're polite about it, suggestions are welcomed, and I hope you enjoy reading. :) There is a **huge** chance I missed spelling/wording stuff (in fact, I just caught "chance" trying to get published as "change"), plot holes, etc. seeing as I kind of skipped around while writing. I caught myself writing, say, a description/action for Vlad sitting up when he was actually lying down, and so on.

And Ezreal's stupid randomly-appearing scarf. :L I swear if it pops up again after I've written it out, I will shove it down his throat.

_I. Swear it._

**Language:** All's clear.

**Sexual content: **Much heavier than previous chapter in certain places- I can't write sex scenes worth crap though so yeah they never show. Sorry all. xD

**Pairing:** Ezreal/Vladimir

* * *

><p>Pain in the back of his skull is the first thing he feels when he comes to. Ezreal groans, partly out of wanting to resume his sleep and partly out of pain. He pulls the blanket up to his chin and squeezes his eyes shut before sighing; how long has it been since he has slept in his own bed? Too long. And how long since he had slept this long? Too long again. It is certainly more comfortable than the floors he almost always sleeps on while traveling…and a lot more peaceful. Warm too. Very, very warm…<p>

Though that stupid dream pretty much spoiled his rest. He grunts at the memory and flips over to lie on his stomach, stretching both arms to the edge of his bed then letting them sit on the edges. His bed certainly feels different from what he remembers sleeping on…but then again he hasn't slept in his own room in awhile. He is always traveling, so he is rarely ever at home, much less sleeping in his own bedroom.

Now what of the pain on his head? Did he hit his head again while sleeping? Must have. That happens so often, but again so do nightmares thanks to those Void creatures he always hears about (and occasionally sees in battle). He grunts again in annoyance and nuzzles his pillow. _When it comes to nightmares this one takes the cake…guess I should probably get up so it doesn't continue._

Then again, what harm would lazing around for a little while longer do? He works hard after all, he deserves a break every now and then. On the other hand he is hungry. That probably is to blame for that nightmare, come to think of it; he was starving in his dream too, after all. And who in their right mind dreams about Tibbers stealing their bag anyway? That was simply ridiculous. He laughs quietly at the thought, "Guess I'll be telling Annie about _that_ when I see her again..." he mumbles to himself, "she'll certainly find it amusing…"

Hunger trumps laziness in Ezreal's book, so he grudgingly decides it's time to get up and make breakfast or something. With a yawn, the explorer finally opens his eyes- then immediately regrets it.

The first thing he sees is stone, which has obviously been cleaned of blood recently. He looks down to see the blanket he is using is actually a black coat with silver lining. The boy yelps and is about to use his arms to sit himself up when something pushes down on his lower back to keep him in place.

Ezreal hears and _again_ feels that familiar chuckle, "Oh, you may go back to sleep, you know. It does not bother me in the least." That cursed voice says in its usual mocking tone. Though he prefers the mocking one to the seductive tone any day.

He really doesn't want to look up. Judging from the now obvious smell of blood and being able to feel Vladimir breathing, he already knows what his 'bed' is. Looking down (though technically forward as he is still lying on his belly) he sees the all too familiar black and silver shirt, which is proof enough of what his pillow and bed are. He shudders and looks up to meet the crimson eyes he had hoped for a few minutes were only in his nightmare.

The other's grin turns to an adoring (though obviously still mocking) smile, "You know, you look so cute when you are scared." Ezreal feels his face heat up at Vlad's comment and quickly looks down then to the side of the coffin (it is pretty clear that is where he is lying) to hide the red tinge that is without a covering his face. Why he blushes _now_ and not when he realized he is lying _on top_ of Vladimir he isn't sure. His little reaction earns another chuckle from the vampire either way. "You are adorable; I knew I would not regret keeping you around." He feels Vlad's hand run through his hair after his statement.

Deciding to ignore Vladimir's sign of affection, he thinks up a question to change the topic…though it is hard to choose which to ask first. Honestly, he has several. One is _why_ he is sleeping on Vladimir; another is how long he was asleep; another is when he is going to get food. Though the latter is tempting to ask, he decides the one ahead of it is more important, "How long was I out, exactly?" _Simple questions, Ezreal, you don't want to _offend_ him or anything. You'd rather not be knocked out again either._ Regardless of his thoughts, he blurts out the addition of "And was knocking me out really necessary?" before slapping a hand over his mouth. _Smooth._

A full-blown laugh fills the room for a good few seconds before he calms down, "Well, pretty boy," Ezreal grimaces at the nickname, "you were not going to just sit there while I planned out how I am going to care for you." He pauses for a short time, seeming to consider his words or maybe think about his playmate's reaction before he continues with, "It also gave me the chance to look you over without you squirming around." A deadpanned reply that earns a rather large reaction.

Needless to say, Ezreal's jaw practically hits his 'bed', "You _what_?" he all but squeaks, seeming more paranoid about what his vampiric 'friend' did to him rather than angry about it in the first place. The explorer finds his hand self-consciously fiddling with his scarf, which is stained slightly with blood from his wound, while staring at Vladimir for an answer.

Vladimir's eyes droop to a half-lidded state as he moves his head forward slightly, his face just inches from Ezreal's, "Nothing much." He says, simply watching the boy shrink back as his imagination tries to fill in the gaps. "Like I said, you are cute when you are scared…in all honesty, I did not do a thing to you." He laughs in reply, deciding to close the gap between the two and kiss his human guest on the lips; lightly this time, thankfully for Ezreal, but it shocks him nevertheless. He freezes in place, not that he could have backed off anywa, until Vlad backs off. This action is certainly quicker than the last time, though Ezreal is sure the beast does so just to prevent a repeat of before.

Whatever the reason, a shaky sigh of relief escapes Ezreal as he relaxes slightly. Though it takes him a few seconds to remember he _is_ lying on a vampire at the moment...a rather perverted one at that. He tenses up once more and tries to sit up, but again Vlad holds him in place with the hand on his lower back. "Could you- I mean would you _please_ let me at least get off y- out of this coffin?" He pauses a moment then adds, "Coffins make me uneasy." _A total lie, but he doesn't need to know that now does he?_

Vladimir makes a 'hm' sound then is silent for a moment, the hand on Ezreal's lower back idly stroking him. Said guest tenses again, seeming to be rather sensitive in that area which doesn't go unnoticed, that much is obvious from the slight smirk from Vladimir. Thankfully that beast doesn't comment and instead answers the boy's question, "No, you ran off last time, so you get to stay here with me for the night…speaking of night I never fully answered your question before." Vlad shakes his head and sighs at his own forgetfulness, "It is about nine 'o clock at night, you have been asleep most the day."

"N-nine 'o clock?" Ezreal stutters, swallowing dryly and shaking his head in disbelief. Has he been asleep that long? He has spent a whole day in this place…and then some.

His all-too friendly host nods, "Mhm, quite awhile past dinner but…I think there is still enough time for a meal considering you just woke up, hm?" Vladimir sits up with ease despite the fact that Ezreal's full weight is on most his body. Vlad was in a somewhat odd sitting position before due to his guest sitting between his legs, so getting up from that should have been a bit tougher...oh well. "Do you think you can sit here for just a few minutes? I need to get you some food and drink before you die on me."

Though Ezreal is tempted to try running again, that is obvious even to Vlad, the explorer thinks it clear enough now he won't be able to get out even if he tries. He is hungry, mentally worn, and dehydrated; there is no way he will make it out alive, even if he gets past Vladimir. "I'll stay here." A sigh of defeat and drooping of his shoulders signifies this as truth enough for the other, it seems, as Vlad stands up and hops out of the coffin.

Naturally, Vladimir stops to pat Ezreal on the head and give him a quick peck on the cheek before taking his leave down the hall. The creature's footsteps echo throughout the room then hall before everything falls silent once more, minus, of course, the calming sound of torches crackling.

For the first time in what felt to him like forever, he is alone and finally feeling himself. Sort of. _What have I gotten myself into?_ He can't help but sigh once more, lying back down on the rather comfortable pillows within the coffin. So that's why Vlad seemed so content in here.

The pillows, however, do nothing to ease his troubled mind. He pulls Vladimir's jacket (which the beast oddly left behind prior to leaving the room) over his head. _How long am I going to be here? Better yet, how long can I stand being here before I fall off the deep end?_ He has already freaked out once, which is a big deal for him. He never shows fear, he never _feels_ fear. How long can he keep up with everything before breaking down? He shakes his head sternly; he can't think of that. He can't give up. He _will_ make it out of this place one way or another. He isn't one to give up, even in the face of something he fears so much. Even if he feels so helpless…

Though even with his troubled thoughts weighing on him, just like when he first walked into the place, Ezreal finds himself feeling almost relaxed. He couldn't help but wonder why exactly this was, but he also couldn't think of any possible answers. Maybe it was some spell cast to make prey feel at ease? Seemed likely enough. Vampires were like humans with just a few exceptions, so Vladimir likely had _some_ sort of magic in use here. Even if he didn't, the tomb itself might. Either way, it kept him calm enough to allow his mind to wander. This, he figured, would distract him enough to relax further. He heavily doubted he would get much time alone, no matter how long he stayed here. He thought it best to use any and all time he had.

Strangely enough, he thought of his planned exploration first. He still _really_ wanted to investigate this tomb, map it, and then search it again for anything he might have missed. Considering he would likely be here awhile anyway, he could _maybe_ get to explore the place. _Heck, if all else fails I can ask Vladimir! This tomb was build for him after all, wasn't it?_ He can't help but grin at the thought. _That actually sounds promising. Who else has asked the person the tomb was made for about his own grave? No one! I could learn so much about this place!_

The possibility alone excited him- sure Vladimir was a little…strange, but he could still ask him stuff. Vlad had no need to hide anything, and so far had answered any question given (even if it was a sort of vague answer). He shouldn't be too peeved if the explorer asked to look around; Ezreal could just have the creature tag along if that's what it took to get the chance to look around. A small price to pay for a nice exploration.

And then reality strikes. Even if he explored the gravesite his wanderlust was insatiable, and he would then have the undying need to travel elsewhere. _Yeahhh, that wouldn't go well with Vladimir._ He sighs, now feeling the full brunt of his situation. Assuming Vlad had no intentions of moving, he would be stuck here. It would drive him up the walls not being able to travel. He _needs_ to travel. Staying in the same place just ate at him like no other, and he knew it would drive him mad eventually. _Maybe if I ask…why do I have to ask for everything now? Sheesh, it's like I'm some little kid now!_ He huffs, squeezing his eyes shut subconsciously.

He frowns further, his mind wandering again to the larger picture of _why_ he was here. The tomb's keeper had grown attached to him in the few moments he met him…but why? _Why _did_ he choose me? Why didn't he just pick some other person to fall for? _Vladimir had seen so many other humans in his time, why not mess with them instead? Unless he did and they were dead now…not a pleasant notion. That thought painted a much darker image, leading to one horrible end after another playing in his mind. So many different scenarios could result from this mess. _What if I'm only being kept alive to be eaten when Vladimir decides he's hungry? Many, humans keep their food alive just to eat later all the time…_

Ezreal shakes his head again, trying to rid himself of such thoughts. _I've gotta start thinking positive or I'm not gonna make it through this. Hm…what positives are there?_ He thinks into his situation further, trying to find _something_ good that could come of it. He of course pulls blanks for a few moments- until he thinks of what _could_ have happened.

Had this been most any other tomb-dwelling or forest dwelling or any other dwelling vampire (city ones seemed pretty civilized, he recalls, but besides that they were mostly pretty feral), he would have been torn apart on the spot. _Come to think of it…everyone else that came here _was_ torn apart. I'm the only one to survive._ He swallows nervously, again veering into darker waters of him possibly just being kept as a pig for slaughter.

_No…positives, only positives here._

He sighs once more. In a twisted sense, Ezreal had to again consider how lucky he was to have ended up with a creature like this rather some other monster. At least he would get food and water; most creatures would just eat him alive slowly or just kill him for giggles. Surely this one couldn't be too terribly bad? He wouldn't be tortured would he? At least he wasn't so far, that was a start. Vlad's current behavior toward him made Ezreal feel as if he would be treated well…maybe a little too well for his taste. He was thankful for shelter from the storm and food, but no so much the fact that Vladimir seemed to _really_ like him.

Frankly, like was too weak a word. _I doubt love is any better, but I guess it fits the bill in a weird sorta way._ He ponders, thinking more and more into Vladimir's behavior._ It's more of a lust than anything seeing how he's been acting and how quickly he starts acting that way…then again he did seem legitimately…erm…infatuated with me._ Ezreal exhales and closes his eyes. He needed to just relax, calm his nerves, and get through this one step at a time.

He also had to remind himself not to take Vlad's friendliness for granted. Unlike, say, Tibbers, his vampiric 'friend' wasn't tamed nor was he bound by magic to help him or be friendly to him; he was more of a Nidalee than a Tibbers in that he could not be controlled and could easily turn and kill him at any moment. _…That fits him more than I would like it to._ He all but groans, remembering the cougar's _suggestive_ comments in and out of battle. Unfortunately, that also fit Vladimir to a T.

Except at least Nidalee had some civility to her. He shudders at the thought. He had seen enough of Nidalee to know how Vladimir felt about him. He wasn't sure whether to be thankful or disturbed, in all honesty. He didn't look _that_ feminine, did he? Even if he did, Vlad knew by now he was male so what exactly did he have to gain? _Besides the obvious pleasure factor, of course._ He adds, pulling a rather disgusted look before composing himself. _I thought animals only attracted mates to keep their species alive…then again, Vladimir isn't completely animalistic so I guess that explains that._ He shudders again, wishing he had just left that topic alone. Nightmares were certainly expected for the next time he slept.

Of course that led to the second part of his Nidalee reasoning: Vladimir, though he acted kind and _loving_ toward Ezreal, was a killer. It was in his nature to kill and devour humans, or any other creature, to keep himself full and healthy. Sadly, the boy could never be completely and utterly sure if Vlad viewed him as a companion or as his next meal. In all seriousness, the looks he gave the explorer hinted at both. That, Ezreal decided, was what scared him the most. The fact that he would be alive one second, but stone cold dead the next frightened him. The uncertainty of just how long Vlad would be interested in his new…_plaything_ terrified him. He didn't know how quick Vladimir was to anger, or what could set him off. He knew nothing of the creature he was forced to live with. He can only hope he says the right things at the right time and survives long enough for a chance at escape.

But something so seemingly simple as _noticing_ a door for escape would be tricky. Keeping his mind level while staring the tomb's inhabitant in the face was extremely difficult. It was an understatement to say that Vlad scared him, and it was fact that he had never been that scared before. Ever. _Showing fear to creatures only kills you_, he reasons, _and Vladimir is no exception._

Or, he could be. Some creatures care for those weaker than themselves…however, Vlad didn't strike him as that type. He would have to get over his fear, and fast. _I'll get over it eventually._ He mentally reassures himself,_ It'll just take awhile…but seeing as I'll be here awhile, I have nothing _but_ time on my hands._ There was one thing he could count on coming from all of this, it was that he would definitely be doing more mythical creature research if- no, _when_ he gets back home.

He holds in a sigh at his racing mind. He could hardly keep up with himself. _…Ugh, my brain is jumping from one topic to another so fast I can barely un-_

A sudden weight on the pillows near the top of the coffin marks the return of his afore-mentioned vampiric 'friend'…and the end of any peace he had prior to now no doubt. He feels the other lift him up slightly so he could settle back into his spot, which makes Ezreal regret not having moved to the _other_ end of the coffin. The boy was again sitting between Vlad's legs while using the other's chest and stomach like back support on a chair.

His jacket is lifted off the explorer's head and set over Ezreal's lap instead, "You weren't trying to sleep again, were you?" Vladimir chuckles, pulling Ezreal against him with one arm around his guest's stomach while using the other arm to pile a few pillows behind himself so he could lean back a bit. Did the people who buried him know that he would be released again, or something? There were easily over twenty pillows in that coffin.

Ezreal opens his mouth to comment on this, hoping to start the conversation on a cheery note, but stops dead when Vladimir places a few bags and some sort of bottled drink in his starving guest's lap. Whatever Ezreal was about to say went blank in his mind at the sight of food. This time, the boy doesn't hesitate to tear open the first bag and begin devouring its contents. He doesn't even bother to see what kind of food it was, much less where it came from or how Vlad got it. He really didn't care. He easily scarfs down whatever was within that bag in less than thirty seconds, then begins tearing open the next one.

Vladimir of course is amused to no end at the sight and sees fit to watch his guest consume what was given to him. Though seeing as Ezreal wasn't paying attention, he also unravels the boy's scarf and tosses it over his shoulder and out of the coffin. He bit through that scarf once, he didn't really want to deal with it again. The explorer doesn't notice this at all. "I know you will ask, so I'll just save you the trouble and tell you now that the food came from previous explorers." Vlad explains, continuing to watch Ezreal rather intently. "The most recent was about month ago more or less, but it's all non-perishable, so no worries about that being spoiled or anything."

It was a given that was where Vlad got _human_ food from. Not that Ezreal really cares at that point; he eats and drinks everything given to him within a minute. This earns another laugh from Vladimir, who merely dumps the trash out of the coffin and onto the floor below. The boy sighs happily and leans back, seeming to forget his current 'chair' was a coffin and vampire, "Thanks for that." _As much as I hate to thank him, I think it's best I stay polite. Maybe that'll get me a few points, a bit more food later, and _maybe_ some trust on the side._ He grins at the thought. _Maybe I could explore afterwards! Or simply even ask him questions about his habits and whatnot- know the people you life with right? Exploration might be a long shot anyway...I did kind of run off the last time…it'll probably be awhile before he-_

Ezreal's thoughts are cut short by the somewhat familiar sensation of teeth grazing along the side of his neck. Though it didn't hurt or draw blood, feeling a vampire's teeth, or anyone's teeth for that matter, on his neck was never a good feeling. Ever. The grazing feeling was quickly replaced with four light pokes on his still fresh wound. It hurt, but it didn't hurt nearly as much as what made the wound in the first place…nor as much as the fear rooting itself inside him.

Again, he finds that sense of dread creeping into his chest and grabbing hold of his heart. Ezreal had been so calm before, content even, but now…now he felt as if his life was going to end in a split second. No doubt Vladimir could feel his pulse quicken and his body tense up in response to his reemerging dread. Ezreal only wished he could calm himself enough to _at least_ not tense up and freeze when he became this frightened.

The other did in fact notice and was sure to move his fangs away from Ezreal's neck in what appeared to be an attempt to reassure his companion. Vladimir's free hand strokes the boy's hair as he makes a hushing sound, "Now, now, pretty boy…don't freak out on me again." He murmurs, resting his chin on Ezreal's shoulder. He seemed to be legitimately trying to calm the normally outgoing explorer, but as expected there wasn't much he could do. Ezreal was frozen in place and trying his best not to whimper, going so far as to clench his teeth in order to keep himself silent.

The tomb's inhabitant pouts, turning Ezreal's head to face him, "I can't have you dying of shock on me, boy." His tone is stern, but the look on his face was still that mock pout. When that didn't seem to work, he releases the boy's head and tries a softer tone, "Calm down, I promise I won't be killing you any time soon. If ever."

Despite his (rather sad) attempts, Ezreal's heart was pounding all-too audibly. _Calm down, Ezreal, calm yourself down and stop acting like such a wuss! _He mentally scolds himself, trying desperately to distract his mind. He was petrified- he knew Vladimir was going to bite him. He knew it. The boy seriously doubted he would survive much longer.

But that was no excuse for his terrified behavior, at least not to him. He shouldn't be acting this way- he didn't _want_ to be acting this way. He just…did.

Vladimir's head moves off his shoulder and rests on the boy's head instead, "Calm down. Pretty boy." His voice was low, almost playful, and yet somehow held some authority to it. It was an odd mix of tones, although it seemed almost natural when he used it. His fangs weren't near Ezreal's neck anymore, so surely he was going to leave him be, right? This both comforted and confused Ezreal.

He had felt the creature's fangs on his wound. Vladimir had his fangs _on_ his neck, but didn't bite. Why didn't he bite? It was obvious he wanted to; the vampire was ravenous, this much was plain to see even for Ezreal. He honestly thought he was going to die right then and there for a moment. Maybe his previous assumption was right, maybe Vlad was trying to figure out how much blood he could safely take without killing. _Maybe he's recalculating then…? I mean, he had his teeth _right there_ and, egh, I could feel his saliva run down my neck. He's hungry. He was going to bite…but didn't._ Having successfully distracted himself at least somewhat with simple confusion, Ezreal finds himself going into more of a puzzle-solving mode than fight-or-flight mode.

The explorer feels Vlad shift slightly, sitting up rather than lying on the pillows, though thinks nothing of it. He was more concerned about his current puzzle to solve…and by puzzle, he of course meant how he was going to calm down completely.

He knew if he so much as considered Vladimir was going to harm him, he would just freak out again. Instead, Ezreal assumed Vlad was just…being mischievous. The creature didn't know any better, surely, and was just showing affection like any of his kind would. More than likely, he was just nipping at Ezreal playfully, not aggressively or hungrily. _Yeah…sounds good to me. I mean, other animals nip at each other just for fun all the time, right? Even humans sometimes. _He reasons, calming himself at least a little more. It was almost sad to him that he took such comfort in Vladimir's odd fondness of him. _Yep, that was it. He just didn't know it would scare me._ He almost sighs in relief at how much he had managed to calm his heart.

That is, until he feels a horrible pain on his neck. It was like four tool shed nails being stabbed into his previous wound, and it hurt like no other. Ezreal cries in pain for all but a moment before being silenced by Vladimir's hand. One arm over his stomach, one hand over his mouth; Ezreal couldn't move anywhere. Not that it would be a good idea anyway. The hand over his mouth tilted his neck further to the opposite side, giving Vlad more room to work with.

Vlad acted like he had done this a million times over…and likely had. He severed a main artery cleanly and carefully monitored how his victim moved and how quick his pulse was. He kept perfectly still, moving only to swallow when his mouth filled with blood- and boy did he _love_ it. Maybe it was because he hadn't eaten in awhile, but he could swear this was the best he had tasted in a long time. It took quite a bit of restraint not to start tearing chunks from his little snack slash companion. Keeping the boy alive was definitely one of his best ideas yet. It required a bit more care in his feeding habits than normal, but it was better than hunting.

Plus, now he had someone to play with.

None of this care taken to keep the boy alive was noticed by said boy, as his thoughts were focused on how painful this was. In movies, they almost always show two fang marks, but vampires have four enlarged canines for piecing through skin, vein, and or even muscle to get to blood or simply disable prey…like a tiger's fangs severing the spine of its victim. That is four _large_ teeth in his neck before Vladimir has blood flowing enough that he only has to sit and swallow as his mouth fills with the crimson liquid. Apparently, vampires don't suck blood unless the victim is almost run dry or the wound is small; they just bite major veins and wait.

Ezreal for one wasn't liking his up-close-and-personal look into vampire feeding habits. Sure he wanted to learn more about Vladimir, but this _really_ wasn't what he had in mind.

Considering the vein Vlad severed, the boy would have _maybe_ a minute before he bleeds to death. He was already feeling dizzy. His mind clouded slightly as well, dulling his fear but further backing up he wouldn't make it through this. There was so much he wished he could have done, so much he _wished_ he had done. Honestly, if there was any point in his life he regretted traveling somewhere, it was now. Meeting the creature that dwelled in this tomb wasn't worth any discovery he could ever possibly make. He was never one for regrets, but this was one he just couldn't ignore.

Thankfully for him, Vladimir notices the boy's lack of tensed up muscles or any fight toward him; the creature takes this as a cue to _somehow_ seal the wound. Ezreal wasn't sure what that thing did, but he wasn't bleeding anymore at least. Now he just felt rather tired again…but he had an overpowering feeling that if he slept, he would never again wake up. Naturally he considers this a well justified thought.

He feels Vladimir licking the wound (or maybe lack thereof? The area was still tender, but it didn't feel as if it had much more to it) several more times before finally leaving his poor neck alone. Vlad certainly seemed in a much happier mood (which was saying a lot considering he looked plenty happy earlier), likely because he had a nice dinner from his _dear_ little companion. Vlad completely releases his victim and leans back again, licking his lips contentedly. He still cast several hungry glances at the boy, but these went unnoticed by him.

Now free from Vladimir's grasp, Ezreal wastes little time trying to sit up and move to the other end of the coffin. The only problem was he couldn't seem to actually find the strength to get up. Well, maybe not so much the strength as he was too dizzy to stay up for long before collapsing under his own weight. "Urgh, what's wrong with me…" he mutters to himself, giving up on trying to move and once again ending up stuck with lying on Vladimir.

"That, my delicious little human, is but one side effect from blood loss." Is his rather cheerful reply, seeming not the least bit concerned. "I had you eat and drink before to help, but if all else fails I can easily help you myself. Though that's a rather...draining method and I would much prefer you recover on your own."

Strangely, Ezreal was much more able to think now than he was before. He wasn't nearly as frightened either. Even if Vlad called him 'delicious'. _Maybe it's 'cause he let me live…?_ But that question was pretty far back on his agenda, seeing as Vladimir gave him the perfect chance to start asking questions. He would much rather have a civilized conversation than let Vlad take over and start doing who-knows-what to the poor boy. Finally feeling brave enough to speak again, Ezreal asks in his usual tone, straining somewhat to keep his voice level, "Ok, one, what do you mean by 'I can easily help you myself' and two, why did you hesitate on biting before?"

So maybe he was still a _little_ scared.

Vladimir sighs contently, clearly still savoring the boy's taste in his mouth, and turns to lie on his side, of course pushing Ezreal off in the process (whom looks to the ceiling rather than face Vladimir; the major lack of distance made him quite uneasy), "Long and complicated story aside, I can control blood. I don't _just_ drink it, but I can use it as a weapon or as a defense. Best part is, I don't need any items like your gem to power my magic, it comes naturally and uses my own life source as power." He pauses, glancing down at his guest, "The tomb's curse won't effect my magic because the Su- mage who cast his spell didn't know that type of magic existed…or was too stupid to add it to his hex."

Ezreal swallows and grins sheepishly, still trying to avoid looking at his 'friend' for more than a few glances, "Oh, ok, er- good to know." _Great, so he can use magic and I can't. Not only that, but I can randomly get a heart attack and die knowing it wasn't my fault. Good to know I'm on his good side, sheesh._ "So how does that help me, exactly?" He asks, hoping to further distract himself as well as gather information. He was rather certain Vladimir wouldn't kill him, but he just wanted to be cautious just in case. Ok, maybe he was a lot scared.

But those eyes…they still looked hungry. He couldn't help but shudder.

Vlad makes another 'hm' noise and nods, "If you don't recover fluid-wise as well as I could hope, I can simply…_donate_ some of my own blood. Simple as that. Much more useful than draining you just by thinking about it." He grins, "Looks can kill in my case, pretty boy, so you better hope you stay on my good side." Vladimir purrs, pushing his companion further against the coffin's side and nuzzling the boy's cheek. This of course causes Ezreal squirm uncomfortably, not that there was much room to do so, and wonder if he can read minds on top of controlling blood.

"Erhh, and why did you hesitate before? With biting I mean?" Now he was just trying to stop Vladimir from rubbing against him.

His plan (if he could call it that) works and Vlad stops, but still remains _right_ next to him, "Simple: too high a heart rate means your blood is flowing faster. Had I bitten you when your heart was beating quickly, it would have made a huge mess." He says in a tone that almost sounds like a complaint. "It would have stained the pillows, you know…" He trails off, continuing to just watch his companion. The explorer, having noticed the other's gaze, shifts nervously. Why was he so anxious all of the sudden?

He decides to try asking more questions in hopes that learning more would ease his fears. After all, fear is only what one doesn't understand. However, only one question was nagging at him more than the others now. Ezreal takes a deep-ish breath and opens his mouth as if about to say something, but exhales and decides against it. _I don't think asking "Why do you like me so much, anyway?" would go across well…_ but curiosity was killing him. He simply _had_ to know why Vladimir chose him rather than any other person before him.

The tomb dweller tilts his head slightly (it was a small movement considering he was lying on his side, but still noticeable), "Hm? What were you going to say?" Though his face stays somewhat neutral, well as neutral as Vlad ever seemed to be, his tone betrays his full curiosity. His companion, however, looks back at him with a rather unsure expression. Vladimir clearly holds back a smile and likely a comment about how 'cute' the boy looked, "Go on and say it, no matter what it is I doubt you will offend me or whatever it is you're concerned about." Ezreal could have sworn he heard Vlad also mutter "you humans are so self-conscious…," but doesn't ask about it.

With a sigh, Ezreal complies, "I was gonna to ask why it is you've taken such a liking to me. I mean, not even two minutes after we met you started acting kinda…erm…friendly." That just about summed it up, he decided. He was going to leave it at that, but second-thinking kicks in and before he knows it, his question sounds almost like a complaint. Quickly, he attempts to amend this, "W-well, what I mean-"

Ezreal stops when the other puts a finger on the boy's lips. _Welp, I'm screwed._ This mental statement is seemingly backed up when the finger on his lips vanishes, only to be replaced with the feeling of being pulled against Vladimir once again thanks to a hand on his back. This happens in but a second, successfully startling the poor boy.

Though instead of the expected random heart attack or vicious bite to the neck, he gets a soft chuckle in reply, "Well, _pretty boy_, I thought it was rather clear why I love you." The hand on Ezreal's back traces up his spine with an index finger then moves to stroke his cheek, to which his heart rate again picks up. Though he knows that couldn't have been fear that caused it. This doesn't go unnoticed by Vlad, which is evident when his smile widens slightly to show his teeth, "You're cute, you taste good, and you released me from that stupid mage's curse." Ezreal's face turns a rather bright ting of red at the creature's compliments and averts his gaze again. Vladimir pauses a moment afterward, then revises, "Make that 'you're adorable, taste _wonderful_, and you released me from that stupid mages curse.'"

Ezreal's blush deepens, though he attempts to ignore it, "Maybe I'm just losing it 'cause of blood loss, but I could have sworn you just said I freed you from a curse...?" Is his dumbfounded response. Was he delusional now? Taking into account the light kiss he receives from Vladimir after his reply, he doubts he is dreaming and dismisses that possibility. Naturally once Vlad ended their little kiss, he keeps his head even closer to Ezreal's than it was before. _Why can't he be normal for just two sec- wait did he say love a bit ago? Oh boy._

The other again notices Ezreal's heart rate increase ever so slightly, but doesn't comment on it…this time. "Yes, about a month or two before you showed up some idiot mage tried to force me into his little games. I refused, he wouldn't take no for an answer, and he threw an attack my way." Vladimir sighs somewhat dramatically, strengthening the metallic smell Ezreal thought he was used to by now. Apparently not. "Long story short, I beat him and killed him, but before he died he put a little curse on the tomb so I could not leave to get food and so on. He expected one of his buddies to show up and take me or something, I don't know. Either way, he didn't count on you showing up first."

Ezreal frowns slightly. It seemed like déjà vu to him for some reason. _Mage? Games? Why does this sound…No._ "Uh, hang on a second. Did that mage happen to call himself a Summoner? Or was the place he tried to get you to go to the, erm, Institute of War?" Ezreal asks, curiosity once more getting the better of him. Then again, he was probably being too paranoid anyway; Vlad didn't seem to be violent toward him at all. In fact, he was just the opposite. Ezreal sighed inwardly; he needed to just toughen up and start learning about the beast he lived with. How else would he learn boundaries if he didn't push them?

"Mhm, you heard of it?" Vladimir asks, suddenly seeming more interested in Ezreal than the actual conversation. In fact, the hand that was previously caressing the boy's cheek was now stroking under his chin and neck. Needless to say, Ezreal wasn't fond of this. He was even more not fond of the look in Vladimir's eyes…why did that look seem so familiar? He couldn't quite place where he had seen it before...he knew he had, but where? It certainly wasn't hunger, anger, or anything like that.

Then it hits him.

If Ezreal could have backed away, he would have. If there was anything he learned from seeing how Nidalee acts in and out of battle, it was what _that_ expression meant. He swallows then laughs rather forcibly, "Yeah, funny story 'bout that…I kinda was dragged into joining awhile back." He wasn't even sure how he was keeping a calm tone and facial expression at this point. "You see this glove?" he holds up his gloved hand best he can- it was rather difficult with an infatuated vampire pressed against him, "this amulet on it has weird ties to Summoner magic or something, so I end up in fights every now and then."

Vladimir makes a 'mhm' sound then nuzzles the boy again, uttering a low growl. Definitely more interested in him than the current discussion. _Oh please no._ Ezreal tries again to shove the other away, which as usual gets him nowhere. He'd have to talk himself out of this. "Ah, well, Vlad- uh, I've told you a lot about me," _Not really but let's just say I have, ok? Ok_, "so mind telling me a bit about yourself? Like er, what do you do around this place? You weren't anywhere in sight when I walked in here after all." _Please distract him, please distract him, please-_

"Hm? Oh, there's literally _nothing_ to do around here…" He replies, again sounding not at all fascinated. He pauses for a moment, seeming to consider his words before continuing, "I was in storage, the door near the exit, and heard someone above ground. I knew I couldn't be seen right away, so I stayed in there until you went to sleep…I must say you look cute when you're sleeping."

Ezreal blushes again, but again attempts to ignore it, hoping dearly that Vladimir wasn't paying attention at the time. He didn't want to _encourage_ the creature's behavior. "Wh…what were you doing in storage? Arranging stuff? Chasing off bearrr- rats?" _I really wish I could remember my other questions right about n-_

Again he is mentally cut off by Vlad, whom was currently pulling the boy tighter against him and licking his cheek. _How does he jump from civilized conversation to _this_? Come on, think Ezreal, there's got to be something you can say!_ "You know what, I'm really, really tired from the whole blood loss thing, I think I'm gonna call it a night and- agh!" Vladimir had put his leg _over_ Ezreal's hip and rested his knee there (seeing as the explorer was against the coffin wall) while the rest of his leg sat top Ezreal's, again causing the boy to try in vain to escape. "V-Vlad, really, could I just rest for now? Please?" He tries lowering his tone, sounding as pitiful as he possibly can. A part of him thinks that's how he would have sounded anyway, but he assures himself it's an act and nothing more. _The great prodigal explorer, reduced to begging…_

The creature seems to consider for a few moments on letting the boy sleep, but one shift of Vlad's weight later, Ezreal is dragged away from the coffin's wall and once more finds himself pinned under his stronger captor. So much for talking himself out of this. Again Vlad was straddling his waist while leaning forward, each hand on one side of Ezreal's arms. Luckily for the boy, Vladimir kept most his body off him.

"I _doubt_ a few more minutes will hurt you," he purrs, smiling devilishly, "just stay up a little longer and then we can sleep." Though the playful tone was apparent in his voice, he still kept that same ring of 'you have no choice either way so save us both the trouble and give up' in there as well.

Ezreal shakes his head, "Bloodloss and stress says yes, it will hurt me. It could make me terribly ill." He lies, hoping the other will fall for it. In the mean time, Vlad's shirt was certainly more interesting than his blood-red eyes. _He's acting like an animal, a complete and total animal_ he inwardly grumbles, grimacing at the thought alone, _…in Spring with little to no courting ritual… _"or care of what his mate might think of his actions…" He sighs inwardly, looking upward again.

The grin on Vlad's face would put the Cheshire Cat to shame.

He blinks dumbly. Did he say something wrong? He didn't even say anything in the first place did he?

…Yes, yes he did. _Wait, wait, wait…did I just refer to myself as his- _ "Hold on, that wasn't supposed to be said out loud! I uh-…" Lost for words he simply wishes he could just disappear. He really hated his habit of speaking aloud to himself. He really, really did. He could feel his face burning with both embarrassment and at the situation in general. He was really too exhausted to be dealing with this.

_Why me._

Vladimir seemed caught between shock and utter delight at that point, but naturally settled on the latter in his reply, "I honestly thought it would take me longer to win you over, if I ever did." He purrs, leaning forward to rest his body on Ezreal's. "How long were you going to play hard to get?" His breath reeked heavily of blood, it was sickening. Ezreal was just thankful rotten flesh wasn't mixed in.

_I really can't think like this._ Being trapped under the creature made Ezreal feel helpless yet again…and heavily uncomfortable. Thankfully Vlad's chin rested in his own right arm, so that kept his head and some (emphasis on some, seeing as the creature's arm was pretty low anyway) of his upper body off the smaller male. Vladimir is larger than his little human companion by a good few inches, and a good bit heavier, but not to the point Ezreal can't breath or is in any pain. It is just very, very uncomfortable.

He had to think of a reply. Now. But what could he say? Thanks to his stupid mind being mostly shut down from wanting sleep, he had said the _one thing_ he would never have wanted said in the first place. Anything but that. _Anything_.

He shifts slightly, nervously, under his vampiric 'friend' and searches his mind for anything he can say. _When in doubt, just start talking and see what happens. Here goes nothing._ "Ok, lemme clear this up a bit." Ezreal swallows dryly, not entirely sure where he is going with this. His hands fumbling with each other as if showing how he was fumbling over his own words, "I was thinking about something else at the time. Half asleep and all, you know? And well, I have a habit of uh, talking aloud when I'm tired. Like before about Annie and Tibbers." He looks Vladimir in the eyes, hoping desperately that he buys it.

Vlad shakes his head and chuckles, "Whatever you say, pretty boy." His voice still held that purr-like tone to it; Ezreal could honestly say he feared that tone more than any possible angry one the creature could come up with.

Kind, polite requests didn't work; helpless pleading didn't work; next he tries anger, "Look, I don't even swing that way!" The boy pipes up in his defense, trying to act braver than he was actually feeling. _To get an animal to back off you just act tough and larger than you are, right?_ "And even if I did swing that way, I'm not _that_ easy…" He all but huffs. That part he felt was true; he certainly wasn't an easy catch for _anyone_.

Apparently, acting tougher and stronger than you are does not with vampires. Vladimir only smiles wider, "You look adorable whilst trying to act all defensive." He says in that mock adoration tone of his. He lifts his free hand to caress the boy's cheek once again, which heated up under his touch by a good few degrees. This only seemed to encourage him, as he then leans forward to place his head next to Ezreal's, "And I know you're not. I've never liked a pushover, they're no fun…you're brave for your age and size. I like that. It makes things a challenge for me." His voice was but a whisper in the boy's ear, sending a chill down Ezreal's spine.

_Ok, fighting back just seems to arouse him…great. Just great. But what choice do I have? Just letting him have his way would be…I'm not even going to think about it. Fine, if he wants to play this game, let's see if I can get around it. Oh boy._ "Alright fine, I admit it, maybe I like you a _little_." That didn't sound like a complete lie in his ears, but he ignores this. Ezreal sighs in relief when Vlad stops nuzzling his neck to listen. "But don't you go on dates? That's how humans, myself included, do things. We don't just skip straight to- erm- this part."

"Yes well, we do things differently, my naïve little boy." Again Ezreal feels the creature's tongue slide over his neck. "If this doesn't work out, then we try your way next, hm?" He purrs, sitting up slightly again only to kiss Ezreal straight on the lips; which started slow like the others before, but quickly heated up.

Needless to say, Ezreal didn't exactly expect that; he even more didn't expect to feel Vlad messing with one of the belts on his pants (to which he was thankful he had two belts rather than one). This was _not_ the type of exploration trip he expected to get himself into when he came here.

Again he tries to push the other male off, even trying to use his feet and knees to hit the creature's torso; but this only seems to encourage Vlad, that much is obvious from the guttural moan that escapes him. Even muffled by their kiss, it was loud enough to echo off the walls. Not that Vladimir notices as he runs his clawed fingers down the boy's back, easily drawing blood and sending him further into a frenzy. This also hits a tender area on Ezreal's lower back, which rewards Vladimir with a groan of pain mixed with what sounded suspiciously like pleasure from his mate.

Ezreal just couldn't fight him anymore. He simply couldn't. He was weaker, he was smaller, and his body was basically rebelling against him. He was caught up in this mess, and couldn't even control himself. He found his arms wrapped tightly around the creature's neck; in an embrace, sadly, not attempt to kill. He even found himself kissing Vladimir back with all he had- which was with amazing vigor and skill given that he had never kissed anyone before. Even so, Vladimir took over the second Ezreal opened his lips, his tongue easily exploring the boy's mouth despite his resistance. He feels Vladimir smile into their kiss, not exactly knowing why and hoping dearly he doesn't find out.

He does. The explorer feels his jeans pulled below his knees violently, his belts having been sliced by Vladimir's nails. Ezreal yelps and instinctively tries to scramble backwards, moving his legs to either side of the coffin in an attempt to gain footing. All this does, however, is allow Vlad to reposition himself between them while deepening their kiss. The hand on Ezreal's back swaps quickly between running his claws down the boy's back, further injuring his partner, then through his hair, which bloodies Ezreal's normally blond hair. His other hand was in an area the explorer would really rather not have it be.

Ezreal grits his teeth and shuts his eyes; he couldn't take it anymore. His body might have gone with Vladimir, but his mind sure didn't. There was nothing he could do. Even if he would be muffled out by the other's lips, he cries out.


	3. Such a Terrible Shadow

**Author's Note:**

**EDIT:** ...Anon, I hate you for suggesting that. It was actually a scrapped idea that Ezreal never escapes Vlad and ends up trapped foreverrrrr. Thing was, I wasn't sure how to end it. I just couldn't for the life of me think of where the heck it would cut off...so I settled for an easy/lazy ending (which ended up being completely redone anyway).

_You_ bringing it up again got me thinking into it _all_ morning. Now I can't get the ideas out of my head. I _hate_ you. _So_. _Much_.

...In all seriousness though, thanks for suggesting that, I'll get on it tonight. xD

**/EDIT**

Chapter title is shamelessly stolen, cookies for you if you guess what game it's from.

…I'm sorry, I have a soft spot for Swain. :'( Originally, the group was: Lux, Annie, Kog'Maw, and Warwick; but I changed it after reading a bit more lore about Piltover and Demacia. Derp.

Ezreal, why are you socializing with Noxians. You aren't supposed to do that.

Like I said, this was basically just a lazy epilogue to show a bit of after stuff. Kind of opens for a sequel, but I probably won't write it out unless requested. xD I honestly have no idea what I would do anyways…Vlad _did_ say he would try things Ezreal's way but ehughh I don't know how I'd expand on that. Ideas are most welcome. :)

Again, there are likely plotholes/weirdness hiding in here- I caught at the last second a bit where Ezreal was sitting up when I wrote him lying down. :L At least his scarf stayed gone this time. Typos? Spelling/grammar errors? Lemme know please. :)

And with this, I bid this fanfiction adieu. It's been fun. ;)

**Language:** All clear.

**Sexual Content:** Nope.

**Pairings:** Mentions of Ezreal/Vladimir I guess, but otherwise none unless you want to see Caitlyn/Ezreal or something. Wasn't written that way but do what you want. xD

* * *

><p>"What is wrong with you!" A rather familiar voice shouts. But…that voice was female. She had an accent too, which Ezreal knew he had heard somewhere before…<p>

He tentatively opens his eyes to see three figures looming over him and one crouched by his side. The lights were too bright for him to focus though. One figure appeared to have a cane, another had pointy armor and held what looked like a spear, while another standing figure was a child's height. The one crouched near him he couldn't quite see.

He's shaken by the shoulders, "Ezreal? What's wrong?" the woman asks, sounding genuinely worried.

"Maybe he's sleepy?"

"He's definitely torn up pretty bad, I wonder what he ran into…"

"Hrm," the light tapping of metal on stone is heard, "I've only seen wounds like that from a few creatures- none pleasant either."

"Well, gee, I never would have guessed!"

"Oh shove it, Princy."

"_What_?"

"Boys!" the female voice snaps, silencing them both. An audible exhale is heard from her followed by what sounded like metal and wood being placed gently on the stone floor. Ezreal feels fingers gently probe the wound near his neck, "We have bigger issues here ok? Squabble some other time, honestly…"

"Apologies, but I must point out he started it. I was merely stating fact." His voice was certainly familiar. Who was he? Ezreal knew he had laned against him before but who was he…his voice had almost a husky tone to it.

A scoff is heard from the one who argued before, but he doesn't say anything else besides inaudible grumbling.

"Thank you." The woman says curtly. Yep, he definitely knew her from somewhere.

"Is Mister Ezreal ok?" That one he knew was Annie.

Ezreal shakes his head, his vision finally focusing to see just who it was standing near him: Swain, Jarvan IV, Annie, and at his side was Caitlyn. "Wh-where am I?" he chokes out.

Caitlyn sighs in relief, "You're in the waiting room we all sit in before battles." She nods toward the large doors that no doubt led to where their next fight would be held. Strangely enough, her hat stays on her head just fine even with the abrupt nod to the side. "Now wait here, I'm going to get some help for you, ok?" She stands from his side, picking up her beloved rifle.

"I will assist you." Jarvan says in his usual proud tone, lifting his spear slightly and tapping it on the ground. It wasn't the same metal on stone noise from before, but it was somewhat similar. "Royalty has its perks after all, and I can bet I can get you right through any security you need." His face shows pretty much no emotion at all, as usual. Ezreal could honestly say he never saw Jarvan show much emotion. Then again, he rarely saw Jarven in or out of battle.

Caitlyn nods at the prince's offer and turns to leave, but is interrupted by a loud cawing. She flinches and turns, "What?" The raven silences once her attention is drawn to its master.

Swain keeps his eyes trained on Ezreal for a moment, then turns to look at Caitlyn, "I know a few medical tricks to keep him from losing too much blood." He says coolly, his emotionless gaze locked on the sheriff. "If you would not mind me staying with him and the child, that is." He seems to direct the last statement at Jarvan.

"Honestly Swain, I could care less as long as Ezreal gets help." She turns and begins walking out once more, "Besides, there's no fighting allowed here anyway. Even if there was, I doubt you have any bad blood with a map maker and small kid."

Jarvan opens his mouth to protest, but shuts it soon after, simply shaking his head and following the sheriff. Their footsteps echo through the halls as they leave- metal on stone paired with the sound of boots.

Once alone, Swain hobbles over to kneel by the explorer and dark child. His raven seems to watch Ezreal cautiously, as if he had some mark on him that caused for alarm. "Am I right to assume you can sit up on your own?" the master tactician quizzes, raising a brow.

He actually hadn't tried sitting up yet. Ezreal grunts as he attempts, even trying to use his arms to help him lift his back from the floor. Every attempt he made never even got him an inch off the stone. He grins sheepishly back at the older man, "Nope."

Out of nowhere, Annie giggles and sits down next to the explorer, "Silly Mister Ezreal, why are your pants down?"

Ezreal's face heats up immediately. He opens his mouth for an explanation, but sadly runs short. What was he going to say, that he was sexually assaulted by a vampire? That would definitely be a story for six-year-old girl.

Thankfully, Swain cuts in, "Mister Ezreal probably snagged his pants on a bush while crawling around in a forest." He lies effortlessly, not once missing a beat. He might be Noxian, but Ezreal had to give him points for thinking on his feet. "When he was summoned, he probably just didn't have time to pull them back up." Amazingly enough, the tone he used sounded like one a father would use while explaining something simple to their child. It was kinda weirding out the explorer, who had always seen Swain as a cold-blooded bird demon thing.

Annie nods, "'K." Then as quickly and randomly as she had sat down, she jumps to her feet. "I'ma go play with Tibbers. The summoners are taking so long and I'm soooo bored! Get well soon, Mister Ezreal! Bye Mister Swain!" and with that, she skips out- leaving only the echo of small shoes on stone before silence befell the room once more.

Swain shakes his head, "Children…anyway, I'm going to sit you up." He explains, putting his hand under Ezreal's bloodied back, "This _will_ hurt, but there isn't anything I can do about that." On that note, he lifts the boy to a sitting position. Ezreal grimaces at the pain and hisses slightly, but doesn't say much more regarding it. "Good. Now sit still while I…hm, I don't think I actually have any cloth to use." He mutters, glancing around the room then at his bird. His raven caws knowingly and flies off.

"Whoa." the explorer utters, though he honestly shouldn't have been so surprised. He shakes his head- but is then reminded of his bite wound and reels slightly in pain.

Unsurprisingly, this does not go unnoticed by Swain, "While Beatrice goes to fetch some cloth, I must ask you something, and be honest, where exactly did you go exploring?"

Ezreal fidgets slightly then sighs, "I don't know, it was some tomb." He lowers his head to hide the blush on his face. He finally remembers to pull his pants back up in the process.

"Ah, I expected as much. It was that or a forest, cave, or even a castle." He rests his cane on the ground so he has a free hand to check the boy's neck wound. "There are quite a few vampires in Noxus…when I saw your neck injury, that was the first thing that came to mind." He glances down to Ezreal's stomach as if expecting a wound there as well.

"Really?" Ezreal tilts his head slightly, bringing another small wave of pain.

Swain 'hm's, "Yes…though none quite so, how to put it, _uncivilized_ as to tear up someone's back. Your belts, jacket, and shirt are cut clean, boy." He shakes his head, "What did you do to anger her? Whatever it was must have been harsh considering your wounds." Beatrice returns to his shoulder with several rolls of gauze, which her master takes from her and thanks her with a nod. He then begins wrapping the cloth-like material around his patient.

Ezreal coughs awkwardly, "Ehm, actually, the vampire was a- erm, it- he was male."

The master tactician seems to nearly do a double-take, "Excuse me?"

"He was a male…" the boy all but whispers, not entirely sure why Swain was surprised or why he assumed the attacker was female. Whatever the reason it couldn't have been good.

Swain is quiet for a few moments, even his raven seeming to share in his surprise. When he next speaks, his tone is level, "Well then, that must have been quite the…interesting experience."

At that point, Ezreal catches on, his already red-tinted face going full-on tomato, "These marks aren't normal for attack wounds or wounds someone gets from being eaten…are they?"

"No."

"What are they then?"

"I've personally only ever seen them on the non-dominant _partner_ so to speak. The marks on your neck didn't heal completely and mark you as her- his." He says rather deadpanned, not even batting an eye. "Only ever on the non-vampiric partner in the relationship, basically, and that's why you're even alive. You do not normally see wounds like that, as the victim is usually deceased."

Ezreal swallows nervously, "I thought you meant the back wounds but…good to know I guess- erm- what do those mean? The back scratches?"

"Nothing really. Those are just marks sh- he made in a fit of passion." His raven almost seems to crow in laughter.

The explorer sighs and lowers his head further, slumping his shoulders, "Do many people know about that stuff?"

"Thankfully for you, no. Noxus just has many vampiric residents, so I either studied or learned on my own." He continues finishing up the wrapping around Ezreal's lower back. "Piltover doesn't get many of their kind, so I would assume only studiers of mythology would know. If even them."

"Alrighty…erm, thanks I guess." Why was he thanking a Noxian he didn't even-

"Don't mention it." Swain replies, picking up his cane and standing up right again. He stretches his back and grunts, "Should we meet again, I have no qualms in helping you recover the…emotional trauma you have without a doubt endured."

Ezreal opens his mouth to reply, but is cut off with the tactician adding to his previous statements, "On top of this, I doubt that creature will leave you be. He will likely hunt you down, boy." His tone stays neutral, as does his gaze, when he says this, "Take caution in where you travel."

The sound of footsteps and chattering between a male and female mark the return of Caitlyn and Jarvan.

_**Summoner two has left the platform. All champions return to your homes until required.**_

* * *

><p>Days pass, and then weeks, followed by months, then a year. In that time Ezreal never truly forgets that trip, he doubted he ever would, but he found it in himself to continue on as if nothing had happened. Well, minus a sort of hiatus from his explorations, saying he just felt like staying at home for a little while and would soon restart his journeys once more.<p>

When asked about what he found at the unnamed tomb, he frowns and simply replies: "It was a waste of time, there was nothing in there."

Swain's offer stayed with him that whole time as well. The two did meet every now and again on the Fields of Justice and would chat after matches. Though he was Noxian, Ezreal found him surprisingly civil and easy to talk to. On top of this, Swain fully understood his ordeal and could even offer information the boy so desperately craved.

Nevertheless, even with the Noxus General's support, Ezreal often found himself unable to sleep or awaking with horrible nightmares. Swain's words of warning burned in his mind day and night. Would Vladimir find him again? Would the creature try to kill him? Or would he simply end up in another…less then desirable situation?

He was scared, yes, but he also used that fear to fuel his studies on mythology. Ezreal began visiting the Piltover library and reading as many books on the topic as possible. There weren't many, but what he still wanted to know he could simply ask Swain. Even so, he spent hours on end in the library.

All and all things were going into a new routine for the explorer. He somewhat enjoyed the break, but would certainly resume his explorations once he felt his research was done.

And by done he meant good enough.

Pretty soon it had been a year to the day he left for that exploration. Funny enough, it happened to be the day before the Harrowing. Ezreal almost laughs at the timing of it all.

Almost.

He sighs boredly, flipping the page of yet another mythology book he was forcing himself to read. Though at the moment, his mind kept wandering back to that cursed trip to the tomb. He heavily regretted not getting the chance to look around that gravesite…if it weren't for its rather _interesting_ inhabitant, he would have been able to.

Though he still questioned why it was the vampire decided to target him. Surely he didn't actually free him from that curse? Even so, it's no reason to be so _smitten_ with someone.

He would stay away from that country or area or whatever it was either way. Besides, it had nothing interesting in it…ok maybe it did, but it wasn't worth a run-in with Vladimir.

He also had to admit, had Vlad not been as obnoxious as he was, it would have been interesting to learn about him. He was truly curious about the creature dwelling in that tomb. _Heck, that tomb was probably made for him! He could tell me stuff about his time and maybe the locations of other tombs in the area._

The explorer shakes his head. As appealing as those thoughts were, they were just fantasies. Vladimir was a killer; he only spared Ezreal because he had fallen in love with him somehow. How exactly, the boy still wasn't sure. But had he not…

Ezreal shudders. Vladimir acted like an animal when it came to affection, he could only assume he would act like one when eating and maybe even crueler. Like a cat that toys with a mouse or a crocodile that begins to eat its still living prey. Maybe a bit of both.

"Another vampire book?" Ezreal jumps and turns to see none other then Caitlyn sitting on the bench next to him. She chuckles, "You're jumpy as always. What's up with you?"

He shakes his head, "Nothing, I guess horror stories just put me on edge." He lies, trying to sound at least somewhat convincing. He couldn't help but notice her eyes drift to the bite on his neck.

"I know it's been awhile since we last chatted, and I know you don't like talking about your trip, but…" she trails off, seeming to gather her thoughts slightly before continuing, "I can't help but wonder what happened to you. Swain said it was a bear attack, and you agreed, but…I know what bear-caused injuries look like, and those certainly aren't bear related."

Ezreal opens his mouth to reply, but is cut off but the sheriff, "I have my theories though. You've been interested in mythology since then." Ezreal swallows nervously. "Vampires to be exact. Care to give me any other explanations?" A cocky grin spreads across her face. She knew she was right.

"I-you-…." He sighs, "What took you so long to figure it out?"

"Oh," she laughs quietly again, adjusting her hat somewhat before taking a seat next to him, "I've known for awhile, I just never had the time or opportunity to bring it up and make sure I was correct. So mind telling what happened?"

Ezreal shakes his head rather slowly, "No thanks, I'd rather not think into it again." She seems somewhat disappointed but nods, respecting his decision. He smiles half-heartedly, "I bet you can figure it out soon enough anyway."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe."

"You're on then, pretty boy." She teases. However, she notices Ezreal flinch at the nickname before he can recover and smile again to hide his slip-up. She doesn't comment, but mentally notes this.

Caitlyn stands up again, slinging her gun's muzzle to rest on her shoulder, "Well, I'm off. Harrowing brings the worst of Piltover, after all, so I should start patrolling now before things get ugly." She tips her hat to the boy, "Good luck with your studies, and I'll have that whole expedition story for you in…hmmm….a week. Maybe two. In the mean time, don't overwork that brain of yours. Thinking is hazardous to those who rarely do so normally." She grins. "Go have fun, join a party or something."

"Ok I will- Hey!" The boy yells, frowning in what was almost a pout. He then perks up, "Good luck with that story!" Ezreal says, his usual arrogance seeping from his tone, "I doubt you'll get much!" She nods once more, flashing another grin, then walks off. Her boot's sounds slowly fade before the sound of a door shutting rings through the room.

Silence.

Ezreal sighs, "Well…I guess I could be done for the night." He glances out a nearby window to see nothing but faint, moonlit buildings. He gets up and stretches, his joints popping after having been still for so long. He glances back down at the book, then simply walks away from the table. Someone else could put the book away, he would much rather go see what these famous Harrowing parties were all about.

Footsteps fade and the library door again shuts before silence envelops the room once more.

A silence that was soon broken by another set of boots on stone. It lasts for but a few seconds then stops before the table. Metal-tipped fingers pick up the mythology book and inquiringly flip through a few pages.

"How curious…"

The book is slammed shut and dropped back onto the desk.

* * *

><p>Ezreal plops back on his hotel bed, arguably the most tired he's been in a long time. Happy, but tired.<p>

The Harrowing parties were always big ones, he had heard, but he had never attended one. He was always away on some exploration. He only attended this time because Caitlyn had requested it (and he had a feeling she would lock him up for a week if he didn't…ok, maybe not a week). He was certainly not disappointed. Champions that recently joined up would often appear, making it a good opportunity to either make friends or analyze your future enemy.

Strangely, the new champion this year never showed.

Ezreal didn't care either way, he was tired and just wanted to sleep. Plus he could beat any champ that came his way.

He took a good while getting his night clothes on, but the moment he did, he just went under the covers and closed his eyes. It had been a long time since he had felt this at peace. Maybe he should attend parties more often.

He sighs contently, shifting slightly. Sleep almost had taken him when he hears the bedding beside him shift and the springs settle. He just groans and turns his back to the sound. This stupid bed was always making noises, he was just too cheap to replace it. Ezreal sighs again, pulling the blanket up to his chin; replacing that bed is next on his list, he decides.

Though not even his stupid cheap bed wraps some object over his waist and pulls him toward some other object that reeks of some sort of metal. They don't hold him to that object in a vice-like grip. They especially don't _breathe_ over his ear, further intensifying the smell.

"Miss me, pretty boy?"


	4. AltEpilogue: Dark Promises

**Author's Note:** Ok, _now_ this fic is done. Finished. Over. End. For reals.

Well, in case you didn't see the review, an anonymous reviewer said I should write an alternate epilogue thingy. This one doesn't quite cover as large a time thing but oh well, it's lazy either way. xD Though this one didn't get rewritten as many times, there are still things that I would have liked to have added but cut due to various reasons. Makes me sad but oh well. At the blood part (you'll know it when you see it): I'm just making stuff up for the sake of story. xD I don't even know, maybe I heard it from Hellsing or something but it sounded faintly familiar, so I tossed that in.

Anyway, I hope you're happy with how it turned out, anon! What lazy work I put into it, that is. The quality difference is so clear it hurts…I'm embarrassed at how long this took to write. D:

See any errors, be it plotholes (what plot?) or grammar/spelling, be sure to let me know. :) Chances are I wrote something wrong somewhere and didn't notice it. xD Requests and suggestions make me happy.

I should go sleep now.

**Language:** All clear~

**Sexual content:** Stuff hinted at, kissing, ect. Nothing huge.

**Pairing:** Ezreal/Vladimir - Still heavily one-sided but I tried easing things over just a tad. Certainly less serious then previous stuff.

* * *

><p>Ezreal groans quietly, shifting a small bit then sighing. He has been falling asleep then waking up with random pains a lot as of late. This was what, the second time? He really needed to start paying more attention to things.<p>

He attempts to sit up, only then becoming aware of the rather heavy weight lying on his back. _Great. Once again I can't seem to move._ He sighs inwardly, lifting his head from the pillow to look behind him best he can in order to see if he can pester Vladimir into waking up. Did he ever mention he wasn't a morning person? Especially when he wakes up under someone and doesn't quite remember _why_ he is where he is.

…Ok, so that never happened before, but it was still annoying.

The creature in question was fast asleep for once. _Whoa what, it actually sleeps?_ He blinks, looking at Vlad sprawled over his back and using the boy's upper back as a pillow of sorts. His arms, meanwhile, were wrapped rather tightly around the boy's waist. _Did I miss something?_ Ezreal rests his head back down on one of the random pillows on the coffin's floor.

Thinking back prior to falling asleep, Ezreal could only actually remember yelling at Vladimir about something. Everything afterwards was a complete blurr. He couldn't even remember what it was he yelled at the creature for. _What was it again…?_ He grimaces, trying to recall anything prior to him falling asleep. _Let's see…I remember yelling at him, he made some comment in reply, then…oh._

…Oh.

Now he really wishes he didn't remember. Ezreal feels his face burn up at the memory while his eyes glance back at the creature resting on him. He's had a lot of crazy things happen on exploration trips before, but this one took the cake…and ate it, too. _Speaking of eating, I'm rather- really, I'm thinking about food at a time like _this_?_ He shakes his head (though only slightly considering he was lying down) in disgust. He really needed to get his priorities checked.

The movement was enough to stir up a low growl from behind him, sending the boy's heart racing at that all too familiar pace. That growl could only be described as sounding like a dog's except quite lower in pitch. It trails off after maybe a second, but it disturbs him nonetheless. Unlike the growls he heard from Vlad earlier, this one did _not_ sound friendly.

At least Ezreal was wide awake now.

Vladimir exhales audibly, his eyes only half open as if still quite tired. This was further backed up by the annoyed expression on his face rather then his usual fanged grin or mock adoration look. Ezreal immediately 'plays dead' and does his best to appear asleep. Honestly, the _last_ thing he wanted to do after waking up was deal with the _monster_ whom pretty much had his way with the boy just hours (well, he assumed hours) before. Ezreal didn't remember too many details (which he was _very_ thankful for), but he could only assume that's what happened. Sure, it could have been just 'minor' play, but he doubted this. Fortunately for him, he starts his 'playing dead' act just moments before Vlad glances up at him.

Not so thankfully, it doesn't trick him in the least. Vladimir's playful grin returns (which naturally goes unnoticed by Ezreal) once more, if not to a lesser extent then normal as he still appears groggy. He 'hm's quite audibly, "Well… pretty boy is still asleep. Guess that means I get breakfast early today." His smile only widens when the boy under him starts. "Good morning to you, too." He chuckles, removing his arms from around the boy's waist so he could rest his head on his hand.

Ezreal frowns, trying his best to keep from reacting to the threat of becoming breakfast, "How long are you going to call me 'pretty boy' and is it actually morning this time?"

The creature's grin never falters, nor does he miss a beat in his reply, "Would you rather I call you 'dear' or 'honey' instead?" The boy's face reddens once again, much to Vladimir's delight. "Hum, then again, 'sweetheart' would be more fitting, don't you think?"

"No thanks…and could you _please_ get off me, Vladimir?" Ezreal groans, his body aching from being in the same position all night. Really, it was like sleeping under a rock or something. He would know.

Vladimir complies to a degree and uses his arms to lift himself off his companion, "Please, _sweetheart_, just call me Vlad or something." He sighs, watching as his companion squirms about to get situated again. "Full names are much too formal."

Ezreal decides to ignore the creature, instead focusing on getting to an satisfactory position. Vladimir moved just enough for Ezreal to at least get comfortable again by flipping over to lie on his back. Well, after several awkward movements to get on his back in the first place. Vlad never made things easy, did he? _At least he moved…I would really prefer to stand up and walk around though._

Predictably, Vlad rested himself atop the boy once he seemed comfortable. Having his stomach used as a headrest wasn't exactly the best feeling in the world, but he decided against arguing. Vladimir moves anyway, again using his hand to support his head.

If anything, Ezreal wanted to at least _try_ and start the day without being: bitten, clawed, molested, put into some suggestive joke or statement, or all of the above. Seeing as arguing the last time led to…less then desirable results, he decides to try and just steer clear of those topics.

Vladimir raises an eyebrow, "Are you feeling ok? You've been silent for more then twenty seconds."

_Don't argue, don't argue, don't argue._ "I'm fine, just a bit hungry." Ezreal immediately wishes he could slam his face into a table.

"Really now?" the creature's seemingly permanent smile widens, purposely exposing his fangs.

Ezreal flinches, "No, no! That is _not_ what I meant! I-"

"Calm down, pretty boy!" Vladimir sits up in an instant, straddling the boy's stomach, and shakes him by the shoulders; lightly, fortunately for Ezreal. His companion seems shaken by the sudden act, but luckily not frightened. "Good. Now, what I mean is that I know a good place down in that village that serves breakfast."

Ezreal blinks dumbly, "Come again?"

"You, me, breakfast at the diner."

"…Won't it take, I don't know, over _three days_ to get there?"

Vlad puffs up proudly, almost dramatically, and puts a hand over his chest for show, "Not if you can run like I can it doesn't! Seriously, I used to go down there _all_ the time."

"I bet they just love you then." Ezreal says sarcastically. Well, it was _meant_ to be sarcastic, but sounded completely normal.

Vladimir leans down again to kiss the boy, "Not nearly as much as I love you." He mumbles against his companion's lips.

Ezreal squirms slightly, again finding himself trying in vain to back off. _I need to watch what I say. If it includes _anything_ that can be used against me, I need to revise it._ He mentally grumbles. Thankfully Vlad backs off quickly, "Oook then, so when do we…Vladimir, my shirt's back is torn and my belts are sliced up, how am-"

"Oh, you worry too much! And what did I say about using full names, hm?" Vladimir sighs dramatically, "Sit up."

Ezreal frowns, "I can't with you straddling my stomach."

"Oh, yes, of course." The creature moves back, freeing his partner.

Said partner was mostly happy to _finally_ have his personal space back and _finally_ be able to sit up. He was somewhat curious as to why his back wasn't hurting (he remembered his back getting _shredded_ by Vladimir), but decides not to ask about it. It was probably the same method used for his neck, anyway.

"Turn around." Was the creature's simple reply.

_Well that certainly isn't suspicious at all._ "What? Why?"

Vladimir sighs again, "Just do it."

Reluctantly, the boy complies, turning his back to the man-eating beast which lived here. He feels his heart rate picking up again, though thankfully he doesn't freeze up this time. Maybe in a few more days he could hold a civilized conversation (if there was such a thing here…) without flipping out at the slightest thing that looks like Vladimir might kill him. Or hurt him. Or drink his blood. Or just plain assault him.

Ezreal feels something put over his shoulders, then his arms put through something. Looking down, he realizes it's none other then Vladimir's coat.

"You look _adorable_." Vlad compliments in a low tone that almost bordered an odd growl. He was without a doubt wearing that mock look of his, too.

Ezreal flushes again, "Uh, thanks I guess?" He really was unsure as to how he could reply. He wasn't used to this kind of stuff. He feels Vladimir's arms pull the boy toward him again. _Oh no…_ "Th-thank you for your coat, now when exactly do we plan on leaving?" he rushes his sentence, trying to get the creature to stop before things got too…well, intimate.

"Oh yes! We should probably be going now." Vladimir says rather energetically, even for him. He releases the boy again before standing up and hopping out of the coffin. Ezreal either takes longer then Vlad wanted or he simply wanted to annoy his partner, because he decides to lift the poor explorer out of the sarcophagus himself. Of course, he has to do so bridal style.

"Wh-Hey!" Shock was obvious in his voice as he spoke, "I could have gotten out just fine, you know!"

"Hm, I know." Vladimir reluctantly puts down his little explorer and pats him on the head, much to Ezreal's annoyance. "You seem kind of snippy today, pretty boy." He says as the two begin ascending the large flight of stairs before the exit.

Ezreal had to admit, it had been awhile since he was able to actually walk around….or go anywhere for that matter. He was somewhat curious about the village as well. Even more so if it was the same one he had seen or if there was another one nearby. _And if we're going somewhere now…maybe that means I'll actually be able to travel sometimes!_ For once, things were actually looking up for him. Maybe, if he was lucky, he could actually explore the place when they got back.

"Ezreal?"

The explorer snaps out of his thoughts at the sound of his name; more by shock then habit seeing as Vladimir _never_ used his real name. He stops walking and turns to face the creature. Surprisingly, Vladimir actually looked somewhat concerned. "What?"

"Are you feeling alright?" Vladimir's eyes showed obvious concern. It was as if he thought the boy was sick or something…or maybe he just didn't know as much about live humans as Ezreal originally suspected.

"Yeah, why?" The explorer was genuinely curious now.

Vlad tilts his head slightly and leans forward, his eyes examining the boy, "You seem…different, more aggressive. Is everything alright?"

Now it was Ezreal's turn to laugh, "I'm fine, just hungry, that's all."

"So you get violent when you're hungry?"

"Pretty much."

Vladimir seems satisfied enough with his answer and nods, his grin returning, "You and I are alike in that sense, then. You should see me when I get _really_ hungry!" He continues walking after this is said.

Ezreal stands still for a bit and pales, then runs to catch up, "I'd rather not…"

After this, their walk to the exit is met with silence. Vladimir every now and then glances down at his companion, as if checking to see if he was still following. Or, he was simply overjoyed at having company again and kept looking back to see if he wasn't hallucinating. Ezreal could only wonder what went on in that head of his.

…He'd rather not find out.

Once they arrived at that rock, Vladimir walks over to it and pokes it, shifting its position slightly from where Ezreal had moved it. He grins, fully realizing he can actually move the stone now, and pushes it over further. "Alrighty, take off your glove."

"What?"

Vladimir sighs and turns around, walking over to the boy, "Once you leave this tomb, you can be summoned, right? Take it off."

He was tempted to refuse but…even if he did, Vladimir would remove the glove anyway. He might even break it for all Ezreal knew. He decides it's better to err on the side of caution and remove the glove himself. He does so and sets it on the ground near the exit.

"Good boy." Vladimir says mockingly before he jumps up and out of the tomb with ease, disappearing from Ezreal's view.

Ezreal walks up next, casting one last glance at his glove before looking upward to judge the distance between the ground and the exit. It was only a few feet, he could jump it. He backs up and runs before jumping. He's able to grab the top edge just barely and pull his top half up, but he's only able to stay up by gripping the ground while his feet struggle to gain traction on the tomb wall. Vladimir seems much too busy inhaling outside air to even notice, his breath creating large clouds as he exhaled. Ezreal was thankful he was distracted. He would rather not have the creature see him struggle to make a simple jump.

Well, simple-ish jump.

It was likely about seven feet or more, which was simple for him seeing as he had done more. The snow was hard to grip, and the tomb walls were quite slick against his boots. Hunger certainly didn't help.

He feels himself lifted by the scruff of his jacket, then placed on the ground in front of Vladimir. Though slightly humiliated, Ezreal decides to be polite and mutters a 'thank you' to the creature.

"Anything for my dear little mate." Vladimir replies with his usual fanged grin.

Ezreal blinks and shakes his head, "I don't think I heard that right, what was that?"

"You heard me correctly." He circles the boy, his boots crunching in the snow with each step. He really was having too much fun.

The explorer swallows, "Wh-what? What exactly are you implying?" he stays firmly in place, shuddering slightly from the cold….and likely from the feeling of Vladimir circling him like a hungry shark. Said shark seems to disappear behind him. He turns around, and nothing. Had he run off already? Did he expect Ezreal to catch up? "Vlad?"

He got his answer soon enough when he again finds himself picked up off the ground- one arm under his legs and one behind his back, "You know exactly what it is I am implying, pretty boy." He mutters, nuzzling the boy's cheek, causing his little companion to blush once again, "You're mine, and will be until death…assuming I allow that to happen." The creature's grin darkens.

Ezreal shrinks back best he could, "How-wh-what? H- I -I have no interest in being a va-"

"Well," Vladimir cuts him off, deciding to spare him the further humiliation, "humans who drink a vampire's blood be come _like_ a vampire in that they stop aging. They just don't get any of the speed, strength, and so on that comes with venom. However! They must continue to drink that very same vampire's blood in order to stay that way. Simply put, I would just give you about a cup of my own blood to drink every three to four weeks….sadly, this means I can't feed from you as often unless I have you drink another cup."

The explorer pales. He would _literally_ be stuck with Vladimir _forever_. "I really don't think this is a good idea…I mean, I wouldn't want to hurt you or anything."

"It won't hurt me in the least." Vlad nuzzles the boy again, this time inhaling his scent rather deeply. "Besides, it's a win-win. You get to live as long as you want while I get a mate. It's perfect!" When Ezreal seems unconvinced, he adds, "Think about how much more you can discover, pretty boy. Given a few decades, you'll have seen things that no one else alive has! You won't just discover stuff and make history, you will _be_ history!"

He knew just how to talk him into liking the idea, didn't he? Ezreal knew he wouldn't have a choice either way. And of course the idea of living forever was pretty tempting. He _could_ do a _lot_ of exploring in that time… "I don't know." He sighs, subconsciously attempting to huddle closer to Vlad due to the cold.

"No need to fret about it today or anytime soon. That's a plan for some other time." Vladimir reassures, kissing the boy lightly on the cheek, "For now, we shall be getting breakfast at a wonderful diner! How does that sound?" Ezreal perks up at the word breakfast, "And! Once we get back, you could go crawling around my home or whatever it is you planned to do when you got here, hm?"

The boy seems somewhat suspicious at the sudden generosity from Vladimir, but doesn't question nor argue. He actually smiles somewhat, "That actually sounds like a good idea." _Hey, if he's actually going to let me wander around alone, why argue?_ He had done enough worrying. For now, he was just going to focus on food then exploring. When the time comes that Vlad tries something funny, then he can argue and worry all he wants.

Vladimir seems pleased with his bargaining, so to speak, "Good, good. Now hold on tight, _sweetheart_, because things might get a little….bumpy." Ezreal just stares back, wordlessly deciding he simply won't do so. Vladimir shrugs then brings his arms up a bit, shifting his grip to better hold his partner. "Or not, whatever works for you. I say we get there in…hm….an hour or so. More or less."

Ezreal blinks, "That fast?"

"Well, you humans have to take breaks- you get tired and rest or you slow due to fatigue. Also you're just plain slow." Vladimir's grin turns to one of pride, "Being the top predator here and all, I have my perks."

The boy nods, "Ok…I guess that makes sense- wait, what about payment?" he automatically checks his pockets, "We didn't bring any money, Vlad...we should probably get some first. I mean, you have plenty anyway, right?"

Now it was Vladimir who looked confused, "Pay them? Who said anything about paying them?"


End file.
